Chasse à l'homme
by HebiDoku
Summary: HPDM-RWBZ. Si Draco est prit en chasse , et que Harry fait un pari avec Ron , et que les péripéties arrivent - ainsi que l'aide d'Hermione- Univers alternatif , pas de magie mais du yaoi
1. Prologue

**CHASSE A L HOMME**

**Prologue :**

_Draco Malfoy , fils d'un important homme d'affaire , sûr de lui et hautain , le regard supérieur sur tout les autres , une peau pâle un peu laiteuse , des yeux d'argent et né avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche. Ses cheveux blond platines presque blanc s'associe avec sa peau , un peu chétif mais incroyablement canon. Il a une antithèse , un susnommé Harry Potter , fils d'un père ouvrier qui s'est marié à une femme richissime, des cheveux bruns foncés accompagnés de deux perles émeraudes , une peau hâlé avec une carrure musclée , plutôt grand et un sourire ravageur sur les lèvres , il sait qu'il est beau et l'utilise pleinement. Tout deux sont envoyé , au début de l'année, dans un internat -pour riche- , ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés dans une soirée et directement ils avaient trouvé l'autre étonnamment beau mais au lieu de le dire ils avaient commencé à se chamailler verbalement puis rapidement ils en étaient venu aux mains. . . Donc, tout ça pour dire qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas très bien , mais ensuite le brun avait réfléchit il **voulait **le blond , dès le début d'année il avait décidé de le mettre dans son lit. . ._

_-------------_

_Hebi: Voilà le début d'une nouvelle fic , Harry Potter X Draco Malfoy , avec Ron Weasley X Blaise Zabini. _

_Harry: Et merde , j'vais encore me faire enculer ! ( pardon pour la vulgarité ) _

_Hebi: Justement non , C'est Draco qui va s'en prendre plein de cul ( xD )_

_Draco: HEIIIIN !!!!? Oh noOOooOOn !!!_

_Harry: Oh Siiiiiiii !!!_

_Ron/Blaise: Et nous ?_

_Hebi: Blaise: seme , Ron: Uke ( avec peut être invercement mais je ne pense pas )_

_Blaise: Ouf ! Je garde ma place ! _

_Draco: Teme !!!!_

_Ron: Harry T.T elle me torture encoooore !!!!_

_Hebi: Bon vous avez fini de vous plaindre ?!_

_Harry: J'me plains pas moi._

_Hebi: *Soupire*Bon à toute !_


	2. La chasse !

**Chapitre 1 : La chasse !**

_POV Harry :_

_Ce qui était bien avec ce genre d'internat c'est que chacun avait sa propre chambre , ça m'aurais fais chier de devoir être avec un crétin, bon si encore il était bien roulé okay mais sinon OH MY GOD ! Le truc c'est que je ne suis pas dans mon ambiance il y a encore quelques mois j'habitais un petit appartement , simple mais confortable, puis mon père s'est marié et maintenant on habite une villa , UNE VILLA !!! Nan mais il est taré mon père , déjà ça m'étonne que ma belle-mère est accepté de se marier ! Normalement elle devrait penser que c'est pour avoir son fric qu'il est avec elle mais bon après tout c'est pas moi qui la saute. Je sens aussi que je vais me marrer cette année de un : J'ai du gibier à chassé et de deux :le langage soutenu que vont me sortir les gosses de riche . . .Ah , j'suis vraiment pas dans mon domaine. . .Je vais rejoindre ma chambre pour cette année , dessus il y a écrit HARRY POTTER , la classe ! J'entre et voit un lit double au milieu de la pièce – ils ont bien fait un lit simple se serait trop petit – un bureau sur ma droite et ensuite une bibliothèque où je peux ranger mes livres ainsi qu'une commode blanche pour ranger mes vêtements, ensuite il y a une porte qui conduit à une salle de bain , super grande !!! Une grande baignoire , un mur opaque noir qui cache les toilettes et un lavabo avec un miroir gigantesque au dessus , pour aller dans la baignoire il faut descendre quelques marches ce qui donne l'impression de s'engouffrer dans le sol c'est vraiment trop classe ! Je défais ma valise et range mes vêtements dans la commode blanche , ensuite je me suis jeté sur mon lit serrant un coussin dans me bras , un tintement retentit me faisant relever la tête et une voix parla dans les hauts-parleurs :_

_-Bonsoir jeunes élèves. Nous vous invitons à vous rendre dans la grande salle pour dîner tous ensemble. _

_-Yeah à la bouffe ! M'écriais-je en sortant précipitamment de ma chambre_

_Je vis les Bourges me dévisager mais je m'en fous – pour rester poli- et je me dirigea vers la grande salle , rapidement j'entra et m'installa à une table au hasard, pas trop bondé , j'aime pas être entouré de trop de monde , mais malheureusement pour moi les gens rentrent et s'installent je remarque juste la personne qui s'assoit en face de moi : ma proie, j'ai un sourire charmeur sur le visage en me rendant compte que c'est lui. Il ne m'a pas encore remarqué j'en profite pour le regarder tranquillement , il garde toujours son air ' I am the king of the world ' mais bon je l'imagine ,moi le pilonnant , j'imagine son visage déformé par l'orgasme qu'il va atteindre , hum, rien que d'y penser je commence à bander. . .Hum pensons à autre chose , mon père et ma belle-mère , euuurk – ça refroidit mes ardeurs et vite ! - Un type à côté de moi me donne de léger coup de coude , je me retourne vers lui et il me chuchote :_

_-Tu ne sais pas qui c'est , ne compte pas atterrir dans son lit tu n'y arriveras pas. _

_-Hin, hin. C'est lui qui sera dans mon lit, et je le connais et lui aussi mais on est pas partit sur de bonne base ! Déclarais-je avec un sourire supérieur._

_-Ah. Répondit le rouquin, Je m'appelle Ronald Weasley mais on m'appelle Ron , et toi ?_

_-Harry Potter , enchanté . _

_Et je serra la main qu'il me tendait , en face de moi et du coin de l'œil je vis le blond se retourner brusquement vers moi quand j'ai dis mon nom. Je me retourna donc vers lui et déclara un sourire hypocrite accroché au visage _

_-Bonjour Draco. . ._

_-Potter. Cracha t-il ._

_-Moi aussi je suis content de te revoir . Toujours un sourire hypocrite aux lèvres._

_Il renifla dédaigneusement en tournant la tête vers son ami , je me retourna vers Ron et lui demanda _

_-Qui est avec lui ?_

_-Eh bien c'est Blaise Zabini, son meilleur ami à ce qu'il paraît. Répondit-il timidement avec quelques rougeurs sur les joues._

_Je haussa un sourcil face à son attitude puis sourit doucement et lui chuchota_

_-Tu l'aimes ? _

_-HEIN ?!! Non !! Non !!! Cria t-il en attirant tout les regards vers nous._

_Mais encore une fois je m'en fous et souris encore plus en voyant son visage rouge pivoine _

_-Potter je sais que tu adores te faire remarquer mais évite de draguer dans une salle pleine. Dit-il sarcastique_

_Je lui fais un sourire plein de sous entendu , qui lui fait perdre le sien , Ron me chuchote_

_-Désolé. _

_-T'inquiètes, je te propose un pari. Faut coucher avec eux. Toi avec Blaise et moi avec Draco . T'es partant ? Le plus rapide bien entendu .Chuchotais-je _

_Il rougit de nouveau mais acquiesça , en me détournant je remarqua que les deux mecs que nous voulions dans notre lit , nous fixait , mais dès qu'ils croisèrent mon regard ils détournèrent le leur _

_-Tu fuis Draco ? Dis-je avec de nouveau un sourire hypocrite _

_Je ne suis pas comme les Bourges à toujours appeler les autres par leurs noms de famille ! C'est chiant. _

_-Moi ? Fuir ? Tu m'as bien regardé Potter ? Fit-il avec une once de haine un peu contenu_

_-Sous tout les angles. Déclarais-je _

_Il se tut et ouvrit grand les yeux sous le sous-entendu que j'ai fais passer, en plus de ça je lui fais un petit clin d'œil et je vois clairement sa peau devenir rouge , je souris de contentement ce sera peut être plus facile que prévu , Ron me regarde interloqué , je lui fais un clin d'oeil à lui aussi et déclara :_

_-Il faut savoir prendre le taureau par les cornes ! _

_Il sourit doucement en hochant la tête _

_-Tu es un cas à part toi , tu sais ?_

_-Oui, mais c'est normal , je ne viens pas du même milieu que vous._

_Des serveurs arrivèrent pour nous mettre des plats devant nous , et l'assaut fut lancé ,eh bin ! C'est pas de la bouffe de pauvre ça , contrairement à toute les personnes présente dans cette salle je mange avec les doigts la cuisse de poulet , mais je garde toujours une classe sans nom_

_-Potter. . .Tu ne sais pas te servir d'une fourchette et d'un couteau ? Demanda **mon **blond sarcastique_

_-Avoue que tu voudrais être à la place de cette cuisse de poulet. Répondis-je _

_Toute le table éclate de rire et je vois Draco rougir et froncer durement les sourcils _

_-Que tu crois Potter. Cracha t-il._

_J'ai un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres , Ron et moi finissons de manger puis nous partons de la grande salle , sur le chemin de nos chambre il me dit _

_-C'est comme ça que tu comptes le mettre dans ton lit ?_

_-Je créé un sentiment chez lui et au moins il connait mon nom. Ensuite il faut les gestes. Répondis-je un grand sourire pervers sur les lèvres après ce que j'ai dis._

_-Tu as du cran. Dit-il en baissant la tête_

_-Ron , Ron , Ron. Fait comme moi, énerve le !_

_-Mais je ne suis pas comme toi je ne peux pas et ça ferait louche ! _

_-Non , tu es mon ami et tu m'aides , déjà je sens que Blaise va aider Draco donc tu n'as qu'a répliquer envers lui. Tu verras ce sera facile. Concluais-je _

_-Mer. . ._

_Il fut coupé par une fille qui nous cria dessus_

_-NAN MAIS ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE !!? Vous parlez de coucherie comme ça ! Je suis. . ._

_Cette fois c'est moi qui l'a coupe_

_-Excitée ? Dommage très chère je préfère celles qui ont quelques choses entre les jambes._

_-MAIS NON SOMBRE IMBECILE !!! Je veux dire , il faut avoir de la tactique , vous ne les aurez pas comme ça. Déclara t-elle. Au fait je m'appelle Hermione Granger. _

_-Ron Weasley. Répondit le rouquin _

_-Harry Potter . Dis-je _

_-Déjà , je vais mettre les choses au clair : Je vous ai entendue , lorsque vous parliez dans la grande salle. _

_Ron rougit jusqu'aux oreilles moi , mettre de moi même , je haussa les épaules _

_-Ne vous en faites pas je ne dirai rien , mais je veux aussi dire , Weasley : Toi tu l'aimes Zabini n'est-ce pas ? Alors que toi Potter : Tu veux coucher avec Malfoy. Ce sont deux choses différentes le plus facile serra pour Potter – mais votre pari ne consiste qu'à coucher avec la personne- donc vous avez tout deux des chances de gagner. Mais moi je peux vous aider pour vous donner des indices sur eux._

_-Hm, pourquoi pas. Tu sais que tu parles beaucoup Hermione ? _

_Ron pouffa doucement à ma remarque , elle , elle ouvrit grand les yeux et la bouche comme choquée , puis elle renifla dédaigneusement _

_-Eh bien saches, Potter que peux de personnes s'en plaignent !_

_-Bon Hermione si tu pouvais arrêter de m'appeler Potter , nous sommes amis maintenant , non ? Alors merci mais pour moi ce sera Harry et lui Ron . _

_-Ah. . .Euh vous acceptez mon aide ? Demanda t-elle surprise_

_-Eh bien oui. Répondit Ron_

_Elle nous fit un grand sourire et nous prit un bras chacun pour continuer d'avancer vers nos chambres _

_-Déjà je tiens à dire que le mieux partit est P. . .Harry , tu arrives à faire réagir le blondinet , bon peut être pas de la façon voulut mais au moins il te considère dans son entourage , je tiens aussi à dire qu'il a l'air un peu gêné des relations sexuelles vu comment il rougissait ou alors tu lui plais , ne saute pas encore de joie ! Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi Harry maintenant il faut passer en mode 'approche' !! Expliqua t-elle , Ensuite toi Ron tu n'as eu aucune approche il va falloir que tu profites du fait que Harry accroche Draco, tu dois te faire plus entreprenant ! Ne restes pas les bras croisé en rougissant devant lui ! De un : tu vas passer pour une vierge effarouchée , de deux : tu n'obtiendras que rires et moqueries ! Fais des petits clins d'œil des sourire charmeur comme sait si bien le faire Harry ! _

_Elle reprit sa respiration après le roman qu'elle nous a sortit , Ron et moi sommes dépités du flue de parole qu'elle arrive à sortir en une minute !! Le rouquin et moi nous nous regardâmes puis éclatèrent de rire sous les yeux incrédules d'Hermione._

_-Ha , ha . . .Fuuuu !!! T'es trop forte Hermione !! Tu parles beaucoup et super rapidement ! S'en est déroutant ! Soufflais-je pour lui faire comprendre notre hilarité ._

_Elle se retourna vers les portes à notre gauche et déclara _

_-Nous allons allez dans ta chambre Harry , j'ai plein de chose à dire encore !_

_Et la soirée se termina par des explications d'Hermione et notre hilarité à moi et Ron. Le lendemain je croisa **mon **blond seul dans les couloirs , je passa derrière lui et frôla ses fesses rebondies , je continuais à avancer mais je l'entendis se retourner brusquement cherchant le coupable il me vit de dos et me courut après , m'attrapant par l'épaule et nous faisant tomber au sol , lui assit à califourchon sur moi , ses fesses au niveau de mon membre , je lui dis une lueur de perversité au fond de mon regard _

_-Je vois que tu choisis toujours où il faut s'assoir._

_Il rougit et je souris fier de l'effet que je lui fais _

_-C'est toi qui m'a. . .Hm. . .Touché ?!!! Demanda t-il avec un ton mi-énervé mi-gêné. _

_-Sans le faire exprès , tu étais trop près de moi , je n'allais pas changer de direction juste pour tes beaux yeux. Mentis-je , Mais si tu veux , nous pouvons arranger ça. . ._

_Il me questionna du regard face à ma dernière phrase , je donna un coup de hanche montrant toute l'insinuation que je voulais lui faire passer et avec plaisir je l'entendis gémir brusquement puis porter une main à sa bouche , le visage empourpré, il se leva précipitamment et s'enfuit , moi je resta allonger au sol un sourire aux lèvres et dis _

_-Je pensais que les Malfoy ne fuyait pas. . ._

_Dès que je vis Ron et Hermione je leur raconta tout _

_-Ah ! Mais si ça continu comme ça je vais perdre !!! Cria le rouquin _

_-Hum. . . C'est sûr que là Harry a un tour d'avance sur toi. . .Déclara Hermione , Mais ne perd pas espoir je vais t'aider Ron , vu que Harry n'a pas tellement besoin de moi._

_-Mais !! Tu fais du favoritisme ! C'est de la triche ! Boudais-je_

_-Ron ,comparé à toi, n'est pas un tombeur qui coure après n'importe quel jupon ! Trancha t-elle _

_Je la regardais estomaqué _

_-Comment tu sais ça toi ? Demandais-je_

_-Harry , Harry, Harry, ton comportement le montre ! Répondit-elle lasse de ma 'stupidité' _

_-Hmpf ! _

_Ron éclata de rire et je me renfrogna encore plus , ensuite nous allâmes en cours , Draco était assis deux rangs devant moi , je ne pouvais pas trop le mater , cette journée avait pourtant bien commencé !! La fin des cours arriva enfin à mon plus grand soulagement je déteste ça !! Hermione attrapa Ron à la volé et l'entraîna à sa suite me laissant seul , je marchais un peu n'importe où quand je vis Draco , Blaise et d'autre personnes mais je m'en fous des autres , je passa derrière Draco – une nouvelle fois- et lui pinça les fesses , il sursauta attirant tout les regards vers lui et grogna donc personne ne dit rien , un sourire s'affichait sur mon visage , je l'entendis grommeler un 'j'vais aux toilettes' , pourquoi parlent-ils aussi poliment ? Moi j'aurais dis 'J'vais aux chiottes' , je tourna et rapidement je fus emmener dans une salle qui s'avéra être les toilettes tant recherchées _

_-Potter je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?! Cracha t-il _

_-Hum ? De quoi qu'tu parles ? Demandais-je de ma 'langue ouvrière' comme j'aimais l'appelée _

_Il haussa un sourcil , doutant de mes capacités en français , je soupira et dis :_

_-Bon Draco, pas que ça me dérange de te savoir collé à moi , mais si c'est pour rester planté la non merci ! Lâchais-je _

_-Ça fais deux fois ! DEUX FOIS !! S'énerva t-il_

_-Deux fois que quoi ? Demandais- je innocemment. _

_Oui j'aime remuer le couteau dans la plaie._

_-Que. . .Que tu me tripotes ! Dit-il gêné._

_J'avançais jusqu'à le bloquer contre le mur , il me regarda surpris , je rapprocha mes lèvres de son oreille et la lui mordilla , je l'entendis gémir mais il plaqua à nouveau une main sur sa bouche , un rictus s'afficha sur mon visage , doucement je lui retira sa main , mais il se débattit commençant à me repousser violemment , je réussis à la maintenir , les mains au dessus de la tête je mis ma jambe entre les siennes et recommença à mordiller son lobe d'oreille , il se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de montrer un signe de plaisir , je sortis ma langue pour retracer sa mâchoire , puis descendis dans son cou , mordillant et léchant la chair tendre contre ma bouche , je l'entendis gémir , sa technique ne marchait pas ? J'aspirais la peau de sa gorge pour lui laisser un suçon digne de ce nom et voir comment il ferait pour le cacher , il gémit en fermant les yeux , je remonta à son oreille et souffla :_

_-Alors tu aimes ?_

_Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux se rendant compte de son comportement indécent , et me poussa violemment et s'enfuit vers la porte mais avant qu'il ne l'atteigne je l'attrapa par la taille et le serra contre mon torse , il se débattit mais il était un peu chétif comparé à moi , je lécha sa nuque pour m'imprégner de son goût et il gémit . . ._

_Fin POV Harry _

_Ron marchait dans les couloirs réfléchissant à ce que lui avait dit Hermione , mais il ne savait s'il en avait le courage , faire ce genre de chose , pour attirer son attention , pourquoi tant de haine ? Ça ne pouvait pas marcher comme sur des roulettes ? Être enjôleur mais ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes il ne savait pas faire , déjà Harry aurait pu l'aider , parce que Hermione voyait de l'amour partout ce n'était pas parce qu'il l'aimait qu'il ne pouvait pas n'avoir que du sexe , déjà s'il avait ça il serait content parce que Zabini s'intéresserait un peu à lui. . .Il fut couper court dans ses réflexions quand un type l'attrapa par le bras et le tira vers lui , ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise et il se retrouva entouré de 3e année vu le collier qu'ils avaient autour du coup – avec trois étoiles – lui même avait un collier mais avec une seule étoile , un d'entre eux parla , son ton était froid _

_-T'es ami avec Potter , non ?_

_Ron ne savait quoi répondre , il avait peur entouré de type plus grand que lui et leurs regards était déstabilisant _

_-REPONDS ! Hurla l'autre _

_Ron sursauta de peur et se cala contre le mur derrière lui , comme s'il espérait se fusionner avec lui mais malheureusement cela n'arriva pas. _

_-Il a pas l'air de savoir parler , et si on le faisait crier ? Exposa un autre _

_Ron comprit le sous-entendu de la phrase et essaya de s'en aller rapidement mais les garçons autour de lui formait un demi-cercle totalement fermé , il commençait à vraiment avoir peur , à plusieurs ils commencèrent à lui arracher son tee-shirt, il cria et essaya de se débattre , quand un déboutonna son pantalon il cria de nouveau en se débattant encore plus violemment finalement il vit un échappatoire et se faufila rapidement entre les troisième année , il courut jusqu'à sortir de cette impasse et , en sortant , cogna dans une personne , il faillit tomber en arrière mais la personne le maintenu et le ramena à son torse une main sur sa hanche, le rouquin avait peur et tremblait , pensant que c'était aussi un troisième année mais il n'eut le temps de rien faire que les autres arrivèrent mais se stoppèrent à la vu d'une deuxième personne _

_-Tsss, on se casse les gars. Déclara l'un d'entre eux _

_Ron tressaillit sous la voix ayant terriblement peur encore maintenant , quand ils furent partit , le rouquin releva la tête pour tomber sur Blaise qui , visiblement, ne comprenait rien de la situation , Ron rougit en se rendant compte qu'il était encore dans ses bras , ses mains tenant fermement le tee-shirt du brun , il lâcha prise et se recula en balbutiant _

_-Ah. . .Euh. . .Je . . .Désol. . ._

_-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Blaise _

_-. . .Ri. . .Rien. . .Essaya Ron _

_Blaise le regarda , il n'avait plus son tee-shirt et quelques griffures se voyait sur son torse , son pantalon avait été déboutonné mais pas enlevé , le rouquin baissait la tête essayant de se cacher de ce regard scrutateur , Blaise comprit ce qui avait faillit se passer s'il n'avait pas été là , il prit la main de Ron qui sursauta en tressaillant de peur , le brun se rendit compte qu'il était vraiment choqué et apeuré , il l'amena dans sa chambre et le fit s'assoir sur le lit , Zabini alla dans sa salle de bain pour chercher du coton et du désinfectant pour les griffures un peu plus profondes que les autres où on voyait la chair en fait. Ron durant l'absence du brun reboutonna son pantalon et regarda autour de lui, c'était à peu près comme partout mais des photos ornaient les murs , le rouquin regarda celles devant lui , il s'était levé pour mieux voir dans la chambre dénué de lumière – il faisait nuit et la lumière n'était pas allumé- La lumière s'alluma justement et Ron sursauta et recula brusquement _

_-Ce n'est que moi. Dit le brun d'une voix douce . Assis toi sur le lit , je vais désinfecté tes griffures._

_-Mais. . .Mais non. . .Je vais. . .Rentrer. . .Tenta Ron, Je n'ai rien. . ._

_-Assis ! Ordonna Zabini _

_Ron obéit et s'assit sur le lit , Blaise se plaça entre les jambes du rouquin pour appliquer le désinfectant , Ron frissonna en sentant le coton imbiber de désinfectant _

_-Heureusement que j'étais là ! Dis soudainement le brun _

_-Je. . .Merci. . .Dit piteusement Ron_

_-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? Demanda Blaise ignorant la dernière phrase du rouquin_

_-Je. . .Je ne sais pas , ils. . .Ils m'ont . . .Ils m'ont tirés dans . . .Commença Ron_

_Des larmes ne purent s'empêcher de glisser le long de ses joues , Blaise releva la tête en sentant une goutte tomber sur sa main , ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant que le rouquin pleurait silencieusement , Blaise passa une main sur la joue de Ron et le fit lever la tête vers lui _

_-Weasley , calme toi , c'est fini ! Fini ! Dit-il doucement pour calmer le rouquin._

_Mais les larmes ne voulaient pas s'arrêter, Zabini ne savait plus quoi faire il décida de prendre Ron dans ses bras et de le serrer fortement , Ron fit passer ses bras dans le dos du brun et s'accrocha au tee-shirt de ce dernier _

_-J'suis. . .Désolé. . .Sanglota t-il _

_-Shut , shut . . .Ça va aller. . ._

_POV Harry :_

_Je le retourna vers moi , le soulevant par les hanches pour le maintenir contre moi et le bloqua contre le mur le plus proche pour m'emparer de sa bouche tentatrice , je fis passer ma langue violemment dans sa cavité buccale et joua avec frénésie avec la sienne , je l'entendis gémir et le sentit nouer ses jambes autour de ma taille . . ._

_----------------------------_

_Ron: HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ????!!!!!!!! Pourquoi mouaaaaaaa?!!_

_Hebi: Tu devrais être content , Blaise te chouchoute !_

_Ron: Mais. . .Mais. . .MAIS J AI FAILLIT Y PASSER !!!!!_

_Hebi: Si t'es pas content , je change les textes et je te laisse te faire prendre violemment par ces brutes ! _

_Ron :O.O Non , non j'adore Hebi c'est trop bien !!!_

_Hebi: --' ( si manipulable s'en devient lassant )_

_Harry: Mais c'est qu'il essaye de me résister le petiot_

_Draco: QUOI ? OU TU VOIS UN PETIOT TOI ? _

_Harry: C'était écrit , t'es plus petit que moi , alors t'es un petiot mon coco. Bon c'est pas tout ça mais avec tout les gémissements que tu as émis j'ai envie de faire grincer mon lit. . ._

_Blaise: Et moi de même , Roooooon !!!!_

_Et ils se cassent laissant l'auteur seule. . ._

_Hebi: Bande d'enfoirés ! J'retiens ( xD ) Bon j'espère que ça vous a plut , oui je sais ça va vite en besogne mais je voulais rentrer dans le vif du sujet , j'aime pas tourner autour du pot ^^ _


	3. Consolation

**Chapitre 2: Consolation**

_POV Harry :_

_Mes mains glissèrent sur ses fesses pour rapprocher encore plus son bassin contre le mien , je sentis son érection contre la mienne , ma langue jouait encore avec la sienne , un fin filet de bave s'écoulait sur son menton mais nous n'y faisions pas attention , je fis passer mes mains sous son tee-shirt , le serrant un peu plus contre le mur pour qu'il tienne , je lui enleva rapidement ce tissus gênant l'envoyant à l'autre bout de la salle , je stoppa le baiser pour reprendre mon souffle et je regarda son visage , ses yeux mi-clos , les lèvres entrouverte et bombées par le baiser partagé , les joues rougies par l'excitation , un vrai appel à la luxure , je descendis dans son cou , embrassant sa carotide , la léchant ou la mordillant tout ça pour entendre ses gémissements , je bandais furieusement , mes mains étaient revenu à ses fesses que je pétrissais à ma guise , ma langue descendit encore , allant sur ses tétons durcit par l'envie , il gémit encore puis soudain , comme s'il se rendait compte de ce qu'il faisait il me repoussa brutalement je tomba au sol et lui partit récupérer son tee-shirt qu'il mit et avant de quitter la pièce il me dit :_

_-Ne m'approche plus jamais , Potter ! _

_-Tu bandes, Draco, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas aimé. Répondis en le fixant _

_Il rougit et s'enfuit à toute jambe , j'étais déçu (1) je pensais que j'allais me le faire , je fis la moue puis sortit , bon maintenant le problème c'est mon érection trop présente , c'est qu'il est bandant le p'tit blond platine. Je fus dans ma chambre rapidement , j'entra dans ma salle de bain et fit couler un bain , chaud , je n'aimais pas les douche froide alors. . .Quand le bain fut près je me glissa à l'intérieur , l'eau chaude me décontracta mais il fallait que je me libère de la pression sur mon membre , je décida de le prendre en main et de commencer une série de va et vient , mes yeux se fermèrent pour m'amener des images de Draco dans des positions des plus aguicheuses , j'accélérais la cadence , en pensant au corps fin et androgyne du blond , je l'imaginais moi le pilonnant violemment , j'imaginais ses cris poussés par l'orgasme qu'il allait avoir, son visage déformé par le plaisir , je me libéra dans l'eau du bain , en gémissant fortement , j'ouvris les yeux en soupirant puis je me lava pour sortir une serviette autour de la taille , je mis un boxer et alla me coucher. . ._

_Fin POV Harry_

_Ron tenait encore fortement le tee-shirt de son 'sauveur' , en sanglotant doucement , ses pleures s'arrêtèrent et Blaise se recula pour regarder le rouquin qui détourna la tête, gêné ._

_-Désolé. Je vais retourner dans ma chambre. Déclara t-il._

_-Non ! Il en est hors de question ! Je ne te laisse pas ressortir t'imagines s'ils te revoient ? Tu vas y passer sinon ! Cria Blaise_

_-Mais. . .Je n'aurais qu'à courir. . .Essaya Ron_

_-Non, c'est NON ! Compris ? S'énerva le brun _

_Le rouquin hocha de la tête , Blaise lui prit la main et l'emmena dans la salle de bain _

_-Je te laisse prendre ton bain. Je crois que tu sais comment ça marche non ? Dit-il ironique_

_-Je crois que je m'en sortirai. Répondit sur le même ton , Ron._

_Blaise sortit , et le rouquin enleva le peu de vêtement qui lui restait , il se mit à quatre pattes pour faire couler le bain et le brun rentra à ce moment précis pour lui donner une serviette, Zabini rougit fortement et Ron -en l'ayant entendu rentrer c'était retourner en cachant ses parties génital , il était aussi rouge que le brun qui lui envoya la serviette pour mieux le cacher et dit :_

_-Hum. . .Dé. . .Désolé , je. . .j'y vais. _

_Il sortit de la pièce laissant le rouquin seul , encore choqué d'avoir été vu dans une position , un peu honteuse «Oh purée ! Oh la vache ! Oh MY GOD !! Il. . .Il. . .IL M A VU A POIL!!!!!» voilà ce qu'était les pensées de Ron à ce moment précis , mais il se reprit et posa la serviette au sol puis il se glissa dans la baignoire il se décontracta avec l'eau chaude et sourit doucement – tout seul- en voyant de la mousse se former , la mousse recouvrit tout la baignoire et Ron s'amusait avec la mousse , il en avait sur le bout du nez et il essayait de l'enlever avec la force de son souffle à défaut de le faire avec ses mains pleines de mousse quand on toqua à la porte de la salle de bain_

_-Oui ? Demanda Ron ._

_Blaise entra et sourit devant la vu du rouquin , il s'approcha du roux et lui enleva la mousse sur le nez, c'est à ce moment -il est long à la détente- que Ron remarqua que le brun était en serviette. _

_-Tu mettais beaucoup de temps , donc est-ce qu'on peut prendre notre bain tout les deux ? Demanda le brun_

_Le rouquin rougit mais hocha la tête donc Blaise enleva sa serviette sous le nez du roux qui rougit encore plus , il n'était pas pudique lui , et le brun rentra dans le bain moussant , il s'assit en face de Ron _

_-Ça ne te pique pas ? Tes griffures je veux dire. Questionna Blaise _

_-Non , ça va , merci. Répliqua Ron en souriant doucement _

_-Tu devrais en parler au directeur. Exposa le brun_

_-Non. Je. . .Je ne veux pas. Et j'aimerai que tu ne dises rien , s'il te plais. Rétorqua le roux_

_-Tu te rends compte qu'ils ont faillit te violer ?! S'énerva le brun _

_Blaise se rapprocha de Ron , ses mains de chaque côté du visage de Ron qui baissa la tête _

_-Mais . . .Ils n'ont pas réussit. Expliqua Ron _

_-MAIS TU NE TE RENDS PAS COMPTE !!! C EST TOTALEMENT INADMISSIBLE ILS DEVRAIENT ETRE RENVOYER ET TES PARENTS DEVRAIENT LES EMMENER EN JUSTICE !! Hurla Blaise_

_-NON ! CA SUFFIT !!! S'il te plais. Dit-il en relevant la tête vers le brun avec des yeux suppliant _

_Zabini soupira en fermant les yeux et murmura :_

_-Ça se trouve ils vont recommencer. . ._

_-Et ça se trouve que non. Alors s'il te plais ne dis rien. Répondit Ron sur le même ton._

_Blaise cala sa tête sur l'épaule du roux et son corps s'affaissa quelques peu , Ron rougit mais caressa doucement les cheveux du brun pour profiter de ce petit moment, les bras de Blaise passèrent autour de sa taille et il se cala entre les jambes du rouquin qui déglutit _

_-Euh. . .Zabini ? Questionna t-il._

_Les mains du brun glissèrent jusqu'à ses reins et le roux frissonna de peur. . ._

_-Je. . .ARRETES ! Zabini ! Arrêtes s'il te plais. . .Supplia t-il _

_Blaise lui mordit la carotide et le roux tressaillit de peur , il essaya de repousser le brun mais il tint bon , Ron se mit à pleurer doucement sous la peur il geignit et Zabini s'arrêta , pour lui dire :_

_-Tu vois. Tu es traumatisé ! Tu refuses une approche ! _

_-Que ? Fut la seule réponse du roux _

_-Tu dois en parler , te libérer du poids , si ce n'est pas à moi , à un ami , une petite amie , ou le directeur ou encore à tes parents. Mais il faut que tu en parles. Dit-il en essuyant les larmes de Ron, et aussi excuse moi , je voulais juste te faire comprendre._

_-Je. . .Je marchais dans les couloirs après avoir parler avec Hermione. . .J'étais dans mes pensées quand quelqu'un m'a tiré par le bras et traîné dans l'impasse. . .Expliqua Ron avec hésitation , ensuite ils m'ont posés une question mais j'avais peur et c'est comme si je n'entendais pas. . .Il y en a un qui a crié et je me suis calé contre le mur. . .Ensuite un autre à dit 'Il a pas l'air de savoir parler , et si on le faisait crier ?' Et j'ai eu encore plus peur , ils ont commencé à me déchirer mon tee-shirt. . .Je hurlais et me débattais mais ils continuaient ,je. . .J'avais peur. . .Je. . .Ils ont voulut m'enlever mon pantalon mais. . .Mais j'ai réussis à m'échapper et ensuite je suis tombé sur toi. . ._

_Ron tenait les avant bras de Blaise dans ses mains , les serrant fortement et baissait la tête vers la mousse , Blaise soupira doucement puis fit passer ses bras derrière la nuque du roux pour le prendre dans ses bras , le rouquin fit passer ses bras dans le dos de son interlocuteur _

_-Merci. . .Souffla le roux._

_Un petit sourire apparut sur le visage du brun qui lui murmura un 'de rien' presque inaudible_

_-Hm. . .Au fait , pourquoi as tu parler de petite amie ? Demanda Ron_

_-Bin, on vous à vu avec Granger donc on en a déduit que vous étiez ensemble. Expliqua Blaise_

_-HEEEEEE !!!!!! Nan mais ça va pas ?!! Elle arrête pas de parler !! Un vrai calvaire ! Mais elle est très intelligente mais surtout compréhensive donc on se livre facilement à elle – faut dire aussi qu'elle écoute aux portes, mais bon. Répliqua Weasley_

_-Ah . . ._

_-Et puis , je suis pas trop sur les filles. . .Souffla t-il plus pour lui même _

_-Ah bon ? T'es gay ?! S'étonna Zabini _

_-Oui. . .Mais ne dis rien à personne ! Si mes parents l'apprennent je ne donne pas chair de ma vie ! Se plaignit Ron_

_-Ah , oui je te comprends. Je suis dans la même impasse que toi ! Soupira Blaise_

_-Ah bon !! _

_-Mais le pire c'est que mes parents veulent me marier avec une femme quand je serais majeur. . .Termina t-il. _

_-Hm. . .Comme tout le monde ici , je crois. . .Ah , non ! Je ne pense pas que Harry soit dans le ême pétrin que nous ! Déclara le rouquin_

_-Comment ça ? Questionna le brun_

_-Il m'a dit qu'il n'était pas dans le même milieu que nous. . .Je l'envie , puis il est si libéré ! Il fait ce que bon lui semble sans ce préoccuper du regards des autres. . .Expliqua t-il _

_-C'est sûr qu'il a de la chance. . ._

_Blaise s'assit attirant le roux sur ses genoux , dévoilant son torse recouvert de mousse , Ron rougit de cette position mais ne s'enleva pas , posant même ses mains sur les épaules du brun qui aurait cru qu'il allait se tailler en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire._

_-Le bain s'est refroidit , non ? Dit le rouquin_

_-Oui. Répondit simplement Blaise _

_-C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? J'essaye de faire la conversation là ! Bouda Ron _

_Ce qui fit éclater de rire le brun sous la moue enfantine du roux [J'fais des rimes !] _

_-Il te plait ? Questionna le brun en reprenant son sérieux._

_-Qui ça ? _

_-Potter. Souffla le brun_

_-Ah. Non , enfin il est beau et très bien proportionné mais c'est tout je ne m'intéresse pas à lui. Pourquoi ? Dit-il en regardant droit dans les yeux Blaise , curieux_

_-Bah , j'engage la conversation ! _

_Tout deux éclatèrent de rire , puis le roux s'enleva des genoux du brun et si dirigea vers la sortie , mais il fut tirer violemment en arrière pour qu'il tombe dans l'eau , il poussa un cri aigu vite étouffée par l'eau puis sortit la tête pour gueuler mais s'arrêta en voyant le postérieur du brun quand il sortit de l'eau. . .Pour ne pas paraître bizarre il cria _

_-NAN MAIS OH !! TU VAS VOIR TOI !! _

_Et il sortit précipitamment du bain alors que le brun s'échappait de la salle de bain , le roux prit la serviette et la noua autour de sa taille avant de sortir rapidement et passant près du lit , prendre un coussin pour frapper Blaise qui riait sous l'attaque il prit lui aussi un coussin et la guerre débuta. . .Soudain Zabini se jeta sur sa victime et ils tombèrent tout deux à terre , Ron en dessous , un peu essoufflé et les joues rougit d'avoir autant ri , Blaise dans le même état mais au dessus du roux _

_-Hé ! Y avait pas le droit aux plaquages ! S'indigna Ron _

_-Où as tu vu ça ? Je ne l'ai vu écrit nul part moi. Rétorqua Blaise._

_-Hmpf ! Arnaque. Grommela le roux. _

_Le brun rigola , puis se releva en tendant sa main au rouquin un grand sourire sur les lèvres _

_-Bon , maintenant faudrait peut être penser à s'habiller pour dormir ! Déclara Blaise _

_-Euh. . .Bah je vais rentrer alors. . .Dit Ron._

_-Non ! Tu dors avec moi ! Expliqua Blaise_

_-Mais. . .Tenta Ron_

_-Tu. Dors. Avec. Moi. Un point c'est tout ! Dis clairement le brun _

_Le roux capitula et reçut un boxer dans la tête , il prit le morceau de tissus entre les doigts et dit :_

_-Eh bin ! Tu prends de la marque pour tes boxer !_

_-Faut avoir la classe ! Rétorqua Zabini_

_-Mais c'est en dessous le pantalon c'est stupide ! Répliqua t-il_

_Blaise aussi des épaules et monta sur son lit , le roux mit rapidement le boxer ne voulant pas être regardé par le brun , puis rejoint son sauveur avec les coussins , un qu'il envoya dans la tête de Zabini avec un sourire carnassier à peine fut-il monter sur le lit qu'il se retrouva sous le poids de son amour secret _

_-Prêt pour l'épreuve des chatouilles ? Dit Blaise avec un air sadique _

_Et il chatouilla le rouquin qui partit dans une crise de rire en essayant de se débarrasser des mains du brun , il réussit à prendre les mains chatouilleuses mais cela fit perdre l'équilibre de Blaise qui tomba en avant vers Ron , le brun en profita pour faire semblant de tomber sur ses lèvres , amorçant un chaste baiser. Blaise se relève presque aussitôt ne voulant pas paraître louche et dit _

_-Hum. Désolé. _

_-Aucun soucis. . .Répondit le roux avec un sourire aguicheur. _

_Ron se jeta sur les lèvres tentatrices du brun et fit entrer sa langue dans la caverne chaude du brun qui se laissa embrasser , jouant avec la langue de son amour secret le rouquin relâcha les mains de Blaise qui en profita pour caresser le torse fin du roux qui arrêta le baiser_

_-Hum. . .Je. . .Je ne suis pas. . .Débuta Ron_

_-Shut ! T'inquiètes j'ai compris. Coupa Blaise_

_Qui embrassa de nouveau le rouquin , ils se couchèrent , Blaise prenant Ron dans ses bras. . ._

_POV Harry :_

_Je me réveille vers six heures du matin , je ne dors jamais beaucoup , j'vais dans la salle de bain pour me brosser les dents et j'm'habille rapidement , j'me regarde dans le miroir et soupire , pourquoi ne puis-je pas enlever ce coller il est gênant ! Et ça fait fille ! Une étoile , nan mais ils ont pensés à la virilité ? Connaissent pas ? J'vais leur apprendre moi !_

_Fin POV Harry _

_POV Draco :_

_Je me réveille à six et demi , me lève , me brosse les dents , m'habille et enfin me coiffe , je me regarde dans le miroir et remarque un suçon dans mon cou , je rougis brusquement en repensant à hier , comment vais-je devoir me comporter face à lui ? Bon avant tout ça faut que je cache ce. . .Ce suçon. . .Je prend une écharpe et la met autour de mon cou , cela fera peut être bizarre mais au moins c'est caché ! Il ne comprend rien lui. . .J'ai faillis céder ! Il va falloir que je me reprenne , père ne serait pas d'accord avec mon relâchement mais pour nous : enfant riche et gay , on ne dit jamais être mal vu par nos parents , Potter est un chanceux d'être dans une école pareille sans avoir besoin d'avoir un titre ! Mais il est arrogant et trop sûr de lui ! S'il croit que je vais lui tomber dans les bras comme ça il a tout faux ! Oui , oui les dernières fois j'étais plutôt réceptif mais cela va changer ! Je dois changer ! M'intéresser aux femmes , je fis la une moue dégoûtée , leur faire des enfants. . .Mais mince quoi ! Je suis G.A.Y je ne peux pas avoir une érection pour une femme ! C'est horrible cette situation , je soupire , las , je ne sais pas encore combien de temps je vais pouvoir garder mon secret , enfin Zabini le sait mais il ne dira rien , déjà parce qu'il est gay lui même et puis c'est mon ami, mais maintenant Potter doit s'en douter ! Je vis dans un cauchemard !_

_---------------------------------------_

_Hebi: Voici la suite !!! et les réponses aux reviews :_

3 : Je sais je suis sadique et j'aime l'être xDD Sans doute sera tu encore sur ta faim avec ce chapitre vu qu'il n'y a pas de lemon xD ( j'aime faire mariner les gens ) Donc la suite est là je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir pris énormément de temps ^^ ( pour une fois que je vais aussi vite ) disons que je suis pas mal inspirée !!

_Hebi: Oui ce chapitre est un peu court et ne parle surtout que de Blaise et Ron mais j'ai été inspirée !!! ('Fin pas pour la longue --' )_

_Ron: Moi ça me va d'être la star !_

_Blaise : Te réjouis pas trop vite t'as l'air d'un chaton apeuré ! _

_Ron: Heeee ?!! Mais c'est d'l'anarque !!!_

_Hebi: T'as l'air d'aimer cette réplique ! Mais t'en fais pas ! Le premier baiser est là ! ^^_

_Harry: Et moi j'me fais rejeter ! ET bah voilà ! Comment veux tu que je me fasse rejeter par Draco ? Il est complètement accro à moi !!_

_Draco: HEIN ?! C'est même pas vrai! Crétin décérébré !!_

_Harry: Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi , quand je suis allez dans la tête de l'autautatrice (xD) tu criais mon nom quand des types t'ont SBAAAAF !!!( ce bruit c'est la tarte qu'il vient de se prendre de ma part)_

_Hebi: Nan mais oh ! De un : tu fouilles plus jamais mais petites neurones !! Et de deux : INTERDICTION DE SPOILER !!!!! t'entends ?!!! Après y a plus de surprise !!! BAKA ! Nan mais quel abruti moi c'est pas la virilité que j'vais t'apprendre c'est de fermer ta grande gu**** . . ._

_Ron: Bon au revoiiiiir !!!! Je sens que ça va dégénérer ! _


	4. Provocation

_**Chapitre 3: Provocations**_

_Ron se réveilla dans les bras d'un certain brun qui le regardait dormir avec un doux sourire aux lèvres _

_-Tu as bien dormi , je crois , non ? Demanda t-il _

_Le roux acquiesça de la tête avant de fermer les yeux pour se retourner et se blottir dans les bras de Blaise – il faut dire que Ron ne réfléchit pas le matin et agit comme il voudrait le faire dans la journée , en fait il n'a aucune contrainte le matin ( car son cerveau n'est pas encore sur on ) - qui fut surprit mais il resserra ses bras autour du corps chaud contre lui. _

_POV Harry :_

_Je sortis de ma chambre en soupirant bruyamment , il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs , en même temps avec l'heure qu'il était , ce serait étonnant de voir quelqu'un se réveiller alors que les cours ne commençaient que dans deux heures et dix minutes. . .Je devrais prendre des somnifère peut être que j'arriverai à me réveiller à sept heures au lieu de six. . .Je me dirige vers la grande salle , espérant prendre un petit déjeuner , heureusement pour moi je vois un serveur je m'approche de lui , hum. . .Plutôt bien foutu , bien quoi ? Je reste pas les bras croisé non plus, une très jolie chute de rein ! Niveau visage de banale yeux vert , quoi comment ça moi aussi j'ai les yeux verts ? Mais ça n'a rien à voir moi je suis magnifique , une chute de rein MAGNIFIQUE , un corps musclé où mes muscles roulent sous ma peau faisant vibrer quelques. . .Bon bref , j'arrive près de lui et lui demande :_

_-Hey , j'peux avoir un p'tit dej ? _

_Il me regarde comme si j'étais un p'tit Bourges pourris gâtés , moi je suis gâté par la nature pas besoin d'autre chose ! Le serveur acquiesce de la tête et je vais m'installer , environs dix minutes plus tard il revient avec plusieurs plats qu'il pose devant moi , je lui fais un sourire charmeur comme remerciement et je le vois rougir , hum. . .Intéressant. . ._

_Fin POV Harry_

_POV Draco :_

_Après avoir bien installé l'écharpe je sors de ma chambre et me dirige vers la grande salle , à peine ai-je ouvert la porte – en silence bien sûr- que je voix Potter faire un sourire charmeur au serveur qui rougit comme. . .Comme je sais pas quoi ! Tsss , je vois , Potter veut se farcir tout le lycée ! Je ne serais pas sur son tableau de chasse. . .Bon maintenant , j'entre ou j'entre pas. . .Mais j'ai faim. . .Bon aller j'entre ! Je ne regarde pas Potter et fais un signe à un autre serveur , ne voulant pas être servis par le même crétin. Non je ne suis pas jaloux et puis quoi encore ? Je suis juste écœuré dire qu'il veut juste agrandir sa liste de mec tomber dans son lit ! Je ne serais pas le prochain il en est hors de question ! Je sens le regard de Potter sur ma nuque alors que je me suis installé à une table opposé à la sienne et le dos tourné . . ._

_Fin POV Draco_

_POV Harry: _

_Ah ! Voilà ma proie qui rentrer , il ne me regarde pas , mais fais signe à un serveur de lui donner son petit-déjeuner , alors que moi j'ignore superbement le serveur à mes côtés qui s'en va en soupirant , je vois un autre serveur se diriger vers mon blond , je siffle pour attirer son attention et il me regarde , avec des gestes je lui dis de mettre le plateau en face de moi. Il arrive et pose le plateau je lui dis alors :_

_-Dîtes à Draco de venir ici , s'il veut manger bien sûr. _

_Le serveur acquiesce et part informer le blondinet trop canon. . .Je vois Draco se retourner brusquement vers moi , il soupire puis se rapproche de moi avec une démarche énervé , il s'assoit et dit :_

_-Potter. . ._

_-Oui , Draco ? Répondis-je mielleusement _

_-Je te préviens ce sera la seul et unique fois. Déclara t-il._

_-Que tu crois. . ._

_En fait ça à du bon de se lever tôt. . .Il me lance un regard noir, un sourire , nous commençons à manger en silence quand la salle se remplit petit à petit , quand la salle est bien remplie et que Ron ,avec Hermione sont à mes côtés je leur chuchote :_

_-Regardez ! _

_Ensuite je leur fais un petit clin d'œil et dirige mon regard vers le blond , ils font de même , je commence à lui faire du pied , au premier contact il sursaute ,et son ami Blaise le regarde bizarrement il dit :_

_-C'est rien. J'ai cru qu'un insecte m'importunait. . ._

_Il me jeta un petit regard noir , auquel je lui répondis par un sourire charmeur , comme ça je ne suis qu'un insecte , je fais remonter mon pied le long de son mollet , pour le faire glisser à l'intérieur de ses cuisses , je vois son visage rougir en fonction de mes caresses , je tiens à rajouter que j'ai enlevé ma chaussures, Ron sourit doucement de mon initiative et Hermione pouffe doucement en voyant les rougeurs, mais son ami , Blaise , n'a pas l'air de s'en apercevoir trop occupé à parler. . .Une vrai pipelette , bref , mon pied s'aventure encore un peu plus loin , je vois le bras de Draco passer sous la table toujours en regardant Zabini qui parle , il essaye de repousser mon pied de sa main mais je résiste , il soupire doucement de mécontentement et pendant ce millième de seconde je prend l'ouverture et pose mon pied sur son entre-jambe , il rougit encore plus et moi j'ai un sourire de dix kilomètres de long , je vois ou plutôt je sens que je lui fais de l'effet ! Je masse doucement son membre érigé dans son pantalon et il se mord brusquement sa lèvre inférieur , en redoublant d'effort pour enlever mon pied avec sa main mais je suis tenace , Hermione essaye de reprendre sa respiration en comprenant tout ce qu'il se passe et Ron de même. Je continu de presser son membre avec mon pied tout en mangeant et regardant le blond , et ouais je fais trois choses en même temps : Je chauffe un blond , je mange et je regarde un blond chauffé! Ron continu de sourire et Hermione réussit à se calmer un peu , même si je regarde Draco je remarque un petit coup d'œil de Blaise vers le rouquin , je retire mon pied pour faire enrager mon futur amant , qui lâche un soupire de frustration qui me fait sourire grandement , maintenant je le laisse avec sa trique , lui rougit en se rendant compte de ce qu'il a fait , Blaise s'arrête dans son roman et dit _

_-Je t'ennuie c'est ça ? _

_-Non. Réponds simplement le blond_

_-Alors j'en étais où ? Rétorqua Blaise _

_-. . .J'en sais rien. . .Avoua Draco en me lançant un regard meurtrier_

_-Tu vois ! Tu ne m'écoutais pas ! C'est toujours comme ça avec toi ! Je te disais que nos pères ont décidé de nous présenter des filles aujourd'hui ! Draco écoutes moi un peu ça te changeras ! Ré-expliqua le brun_

_Ron pâlit sous nos yeux , il baissa la tête _

_-Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis !!!! Et merde ! Je t'avais dis de me prévenir au moins une journée avant pour que je puisse me rendre à l'évidence ! Cria Draco _

_Hermione et moi décidèrent de prendre Ron et de l'emmener autre part , je vis aussi un regard de Blaise qui fronça les sourcils avant de se re-concentrer sur le blond , nous sortîmes donc rapidement _

_-Ça va , ça va , vous en faites pas. Dis Ron avec une petite voix._

_-Ron. . ._

_Mais elle ne put finir ça phrase qu'il craqua , une larme s'échoua sur sa joue continuant sa course , je passa une main derrière sa tête pour le blottir contre moi , il s'accrocha à moi et en même temps nous raconta ce qu'il s'était passé hier , mes poings se serrèrent de rage en entendant le moment avec les troisième année , et enfin il nous raconta sa dispute de ce matin _

_Flash Back :_

_Il serrait Ron dans ses bras , puis il dit :_

_-Weasley , je. . .On aurait jamais dû s'embrasser hier. . .C'était trop. _

_-Pardon ? Dit-il en relevant brusquement la tête _

_-Tu m'as bien compris , entre toi et moi il n'y aura rien. Fini le brun._

_-Mais t'es un enfoiré ! Tu profites des gens quand ils vont mal et ensuite tu. . .Tu !!!!! Cria le rouquin_

_Qui s'enfuit le plus vite possible de la chambre._

_Fin Flash Back_

_-Ron, ça va aller , t'en fais pas. Déclarais-je doucement _

_Ma main caressait ses cheveux pour le détendre , il continuait de pleurer en silence , c'est à ce moment que sortit Draco et Blaise , ce dernier nous dévisagea pour s'attarder sur Ron , je lui lança un regard noir – je remarqua aussi que le blondinet nous regardait sans rien comprendre- je releva le visage du rouquin et lui fis un clin d'œil discret , quelques larmes roulant encore sur ses joues , je déposa mes lèvres sur les siennes , puis fit passer ma langue dans sa bouche , il était étonné et ne comprenait rien , j'ouvris les yeux et lui refit un clin d'œil pour qu'il comprenne , puis il ferma les yeux et se laissa embrasser pendant que je le calait contre le mur , je joua avec sa langue et il passa ses bras autour de ma nuque , Je savais qu'Hermione nous regardait pas tout à fait d'accord avec ce que nous faisions. _

_Fin POV Harry_

_Malfoy et Zabini était comme figé en regardant Potter et Weasley s'embrasser, Hermione soupira en fermant les yeux , Blaise attrapa son ami par le bras et le tira , d'un pas lourd , ailleurs ne supportant plus la vu qu'il avait 'Il change de mec comme de chemises , lui , j'avais raison de ne pas faire avancer cette relation !' Se disait-il. Draco était encore en blocage , puis il fronça les sourcils de colère , il abusait ! Harry arrêta enfin le baiser , puis sourit à Ron qui fit un petit sourire _

_-Vous avez été merveilleux , fit la voix sarcastique d'Hermione , parfait ! Ils sont parti ! Nan mais Harry tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fais ? _

_-Je les rends jaloux. Répondit le brun , nonchalant_

_-Mais tu es vraiment crétin ou quoi ?! Tu ne comprends rien ! Tout ce que tu as toujours fais c'est de courir les jupons ! Tu n'as jamais cherché à comprendre ce que pensait ou voulait les autres ! Cria t-elle._

_-C'est pas la mort ! Répondit Harry , vexé._

_Hermione le remarqua mais continua_

_-Je me fiche que tu sois vexé ! Tu es vraiment. . .VRAIMENT INCONSCIENT !! S'énerva t-elle._

_-Hermione , attends , t'énerves pas comme ça. Harry veut coucher avec Malfoy pas de sentiments et moi je n'aurais rien alors , au point où on en est ça ne change rien. Expliqua Ron _

_Elle les regarda exaspéré de leur stupidité et elle cria_

_-ETES VOUS AVEUGLE ??!!! _

_Les deux garçons sursautèrent elle paraissait vraiment remontée , puis elle se retourna et partit , Ron et Harry se regardèrent ne comprenant pas la soudaine explosion de la brune. _

_-Au fait Ron, tu ne crois pas que Blaise à découvert tes sentiments ? Questionna le brun._

_-Non je ne pense pas et puis après tout je m'en fous. Je n'aurais rien alors. . .Répondis le rouquin , mais en l'entendant parler de filles ça m'a fais mal. . ._

_Harry passa une main dans les cheveux roux en les ébouriffant _

_-Moi j'ai pas du tout envie que Draco se mari avec une gosse de riche ! S'exclama Harry , et je crois que c'est pareil pour toi ! Alors on va se serrer les coudes ! _

_-Harry , je n'ai aucune chance ! Dit-il douloureusement _

_-Ron , Ron , Ron , tu as bien dis qu'il était gay , en plus il t'a chouchouté ! Alors maintenant pour toi ça va être mission :'je rend jaloux le brun-avec-un-joli-petit-cul' . Conclu Harry_

_Ron éclata de rire _

_-Toi et les noms que tu donnes aux missions ! _

_-Mais. . .Je te réconforte et t'aide et tout ce que tu trouves à me dire c'est ça ?! Je suis vexé ! Bouda le brun. _

_Le roux continuait de rire quand ils se rendirent compte de l'heure avancé , ils avaient vingt minutes de retard. . ._

_-GROUILLE TOI ROOOON !!!! Hurla Harry en courant dans les couloirs_

_Suivit de près par ledit Ron , les deux garçons arrivèrent devant la porte et toquèrent à la porte , un 'entrez' froid les accueillit _

_-Messieurs , puis-je savoir la raison de votre retard. Demanda Mc Gonogal _

_-Eh bien en fait. . .On a pas vu le temps passer. . .Expliqua Harry_

_-Pour se 'détendre' à mon avis. Se moqua Draco _

_Ce qui fit rire toute la classe sous le sous-entendu , Harry rétorqua en appuyant sur le nom_

_-Jaloux Draco ? _

_Et la classe repartit dans un rire , Draco rougit de colère et de gêne puis détourna la tête _

_-Bon allez vous assoir et que cela ne se reproduise plus ! Termina Mc Gonogal_

_-Oui madame. Répondirent en chœur Ron et Harry_

_Et ils s'assirent côte à côte , le cours ennuyeux au possible se termina trop lentement pour le brun , comme toute la matinée de cours , quand ce fut l'heure de la pause déjeuner il soupira de bonheur. Hermione sortit sans leur lancer un regard mais Harry la rattrapa _

_-Hermione ! Attends , on est. . . Enfin on a compris , et on va tout faire pour se rattraper ! _

_La brune les regarda tour à tour puis soupira de dépit _

_-Très bien. Je suis contente que vous ayez compris , venez on va prendre à manger. _

_Et elle commença à marcher dans le sens inverse de la grande salle, Harry fronça les idées puis dis :_

_-Euh. . .Hermione , la grande salle est de l'autre côté. . ._

_-Je sais , mais si vous m'écoutiez mieux vous auriez compris j'ai dis 'on va __**prendre**__ à manger'. Expliqua t-elle en soupirant _

_-Ah ! On est pas obligé de manger dans la grande salle ? C'est cool ! Répondit le brun _

_Et tout trois partirent en direction des cuisines où ils demandèrent ce qu'ils voulaient , Harry revit celui qui l'avait servis le matin même , le brun lui fit un clin d'œil discret pour ne pas se faire réprimander par Hermione , le serveur lui sourit timidement en retour , puis ils allèrent manger dans le parc _

_-Alors , qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? Questionna la jeune femme_

_-Eh bien , pour Ron c'est mission 'rendre jaloux le-brun-au-joli-petit-cul !'. Répondit Harry en souriant de toute ses dents _

_-Hum. . .Je ne pense pas qu'il faille agir comme ça avec Zabini. Il est différent en quelque sorte , je ne pense qu'il réagira comme tu le veux Ron , alors ne prend pas cette mission. Déclara la brune_

_-Quoi ? Je suis pas d'accord , justement Blaise s'est énervé tout à l'heure ! Rectifia Potter_

_-Comment tu sais ? Demanda Hermione_

_-Parce que j'suis un as ! Éclaircit le brun _

_Un long soupire prit ses deux amis _

_-Non , Ron , sincèrement je pense qu'il faut l'approcher 'délicatement' déjà il t'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas de relation avec toi. Je me demande pourquoi. . .Reprit Granger_

_-Je ne l'intéresse pas, c'est tout. Expliqua Ron , un petit sourire triste sur les lèvres._

_-Il t'a embrassé ! S'insurgea Hermione_

_-Hermione , n'insiste pas , de tout façon je jette l'éponge. Termina le roux._

_Mais il se prit une baffe sur l'arrière de la tête lui faisant rencontrer le sol _

_-Et pis quoi encore ? Il sera dans ton lit ! Corrigea Harry_

_Ron regarda ses deux amis puis soupira de dépit avant de rire , suivit des deux autres , Hermione regarda l'heure et se leva pour se diriger vers la salle de classe suivit par ses amis , la brune reprit _

_-Par contre , toi Harry tu es dans le pétrin , Malfoy n'avait pas l'air ravit que tu embrasses Ron. . .Mais , je viens d'y penser mais , vous allez trouver ça idiot mais : Pourquoi porte t-il une écharpe ? J'ai pas eu le temps de me poser la question mais. . .C'est intrigant. _

_Harry pouffa doucement , lui savait , d'ailleurs il trouvait que ce n'était pas très recherché pour cacher un suçon_

_-C'est parce qu'il a un suçon de moi. . .Expliqua Harry _

_-Hein ? Mais tu ne nous as rien dit !! S'insurgea le rouquin_

_-J'ai pas eu le temps désolé. . .S'excusa le brun qui leur raconta tout. _

_-Hum. . .Je vois que ça avance pas mal chez toi. . .Mais en embrassant Ron tu lui rentres des idées dans la tête ! C'est pas bien ! Reprit Hermione._

_-Oui , oui je sais j'ai compris. . .Soupira le brun _

_Et ils arrivèrent en cours , Hermione jeta un regard à l'écharpe de Draco en souriant doucement et le blond comprit qu'elle savait ce qui le fit rougir ainsi que détourner la tête._

_POV Harry:_

_Pff , c'est chiant les cours , en plus les DST vont bientôt arriver , surtout qu'il faut avoir un bon niveau, pas que je sois un mauvais élève j'ai toujours été dans les cinq premier mais ça ma toujours fait chier , je me suis jamais donné à fond je n'y trouve pas l'intérêt , la journée se finit donc pour mon plus grand bonheur, j'ai laissé les deux autres ensembles et je me promène dans les couloirs avant d'aller manger. C'est là que j'entends des voix , je m'approche de la porte , l'entrouvre et regarde à l'intérieur dedans il y a une multitude de fille , Draco et Blaise ainsi que , je crois, leur père respectif. . .Les filles se présentent mais à chaque fois le blond et le brun disent non , en même temps s'ils sont gay faut pas avoir d'espoir. . .Mais alors pourquoi est-ce qu'ils vont voir des filles. . . Hum. . .Ah mais oui ! Ce sont des Bourges ! Ils ont pas le droit d'être gay , j'les plains j'aimerai pas !!!! Moi mon père le sait et ne m'a jamais forcé à être hétéro de toute façon il aurait rien pu faire, je suis trop têtu pour qu'il émette une seule objection. Je continu de regarder les filles défiler et l'air dépité des deux pères devant le refus de leurs fils , finalement ils n'ont pris aucune filles , les pères s'approchèrent de leur fils et commencèrent à parler avec eux , mais bon j'entends rien. . .Finalement ils se dirigent vers la porte et moi je fais semblant de rien en marchant tout doucement dans l'espoir d'entendre un bout de conversation , mais quand ils sortent, je sens un regard sur moi je me doute que c'est Draco mais je n'ai pas le temps d'y penser plus longtemps qu'on m'attrape par le col et me traîne autre part. . ._

_-NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !!!! Je veux paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas !!! Pitié j'ai jamais voulut çaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!! Criai-je à la servante de ma belle-mère _

_Mais elle continu de me traîner par le col et moi je suis par terre en essayant de me défendre , bon j'y met pas vraiment du mien mais bon. . .Je vois Draco et Blaise me regarder comme deux imbéciles , j'envoie un clin d'œil à Draco et lui cri_

_-T'en fais pas chéri je survivrai !!! _

_Il ouvre grand les yeux puis me fusille du regard avant de me montrer un magnifique majeur, je souris en échange et lui montre son père. . ._

_------------------------------------_

Hebi: Et voilà le chapitre 3 , perso je ne pensais pas du tout qu'il allait être comme ça !

Harry: Mais à quoi qu'tu t'attendais ?

_Hebi: Bin je croyais qu'il allait être plein de main aux fesses ou de truc comme ça mais finalement il a peu de chose. . .T.T_

_Draco: Que. . .NAN MAIS C EST QUOI CA ?! JE ROUGIS COMME UN VIERGE EFFAROUCHEE !!!!!_

Hebi: Mais tu es . . .Hum. . .Pardon. J'ai rien diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis

Harry: Mais quelle idiote ! Hey. . .MaiS. . .C'est quoi toutes ces nanas qui se pavanent devant MON mec ?!

Draco: Déjà je t'appartiens pas et ensuite je fais ce que je veux !

Harry: De toute tu peux pas bander sans avoir un beau mec devant toi ! T'es GAY !

Draco: Tsss. . .


	5. Enervement !

**Chapitre 4: Énervement **

_POV Harry:_

_La servante m'emmena dans une salle où se trouvait ma belle-mère , Oh malheur ! Qu'ai-je fais pour mériter ça ? Je ne suis qu'un pauvre garçon innocent. . .Enfin innocent , innocent . . .Ouais. . ._

_-Harry. . .Mon très cher fils. . .Débuta t-elle._

_-Correction Anya je ne suis pas ton fils ! La coupais-je_

_-Hum. . .Oui cela va de soit , mais tu es mon fils par alliance. . .Continua t-elle_

_-M'en fous , j'suis pas ton fils point à la ligne. J'ai une mère ! La re-coupais-je_

_-Elle est morte. Exprima t-elle sèche_

_Ma main partit d'elle main pour lui donner une baffe _

_-Ne parle jamais plus de ma mère t'entends ?! T'as beau être mariée à mon père ne crois pas que tu vas la remplacer ! Criais-je énervé _

_-Bon , maintenant tu vas m'écouter attentivement et ne me coupe pas ou se ne sera pas toi qui mettras la claque tu entends ?! Alors , ton père m'a dis que tu étais gay mais ce n'est pas possible quelle horreur. . ._

_-Dans ce cas j'me barre , homophobe très peu pour moi ! Déclarais-je _

_Elle leva la main et voulut me gifler mais j'arrêtais sa main facilement _

_-N'essaie même pas de me frapper ou tu risque de te retrouver à l'hosto en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Menaçais-je_

_-Je suis une femme ! Se défendit t-elle_

_-Et moi une homme gay. Répondis-je_

_-Tu ne dois pas t'afficher avec des hommes ! Tu dois aller vers des filles , les embrasser , leur faire l'amour et ensuite leur faire des enfants pour la lignée !! Cria t-elle_

_-VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE !!! JAMAIS TU ENTENDS ?!! Et c'est déjà trop tard , j'me suis déjà affiché avec des mecs ! Oh , j'tiens aussi à dire j'peux pas bander pour une nana ! Alors ne me demande rien ! TA LIGNEE TU TE LA FOUS LA OU JE PENSE !! Hurlais-je_

_Puis je sortie de la salle en claquant violemment la porte , je passa devant Draco sans le voir mais lui me regardait , ma belle-mère sortit et me courut après en criant_

_-Harry ! Tu as intérêt à m'écouter !!!! _

_-TA GUEULE !!! HORS DE QUESTION !!! J'suis pas un chien qu'on commande !! Rétorquais-je en me retournant vers elle , J'ai ma vie ! J'en fais ce que je veux !! Et c'est pas parce que t'es la pute de mon père que j'vais accepté quoi que ce soit de toi!! T'as bien comp. . ._

_Ma phrase ne put se finir qu'elle me claqua je ne m'y attendais pas du tout _

_-Alors comme ça je suis la. . .La 'Pute' de ton père ?! Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'est marié à moi ? Décréta t-elle_

_-POUR OUBLIER MA MERE !!!! IL A BESOIN DE QUELQU UN AVEC QUI FAIRE GRINCER SON LIT POUR L OUBLIER !!!! Et t'as peut être pas pensée à ton fric ?! Tu crois qu'il s'en fous ? Mais arrêtes de fumer ma pauvre vieille ! Hurlais-je _

_Je voyais Draco au second plan regardant toute la scène , les yeux grand ouvert_

_-Pour oublier ta mère ? Ah oui ? Tu crois peut être que quand il jouit il cri son nom ?! Eh bien non il cri MON nom ! Cria t-elle _

_Des larmes s'écoulèrent sur mes joues et je cria _

_-Non ! NON ! PAPA NE POURRAIT JAMAIS L OUBLIER !!! JAMAIS !!! C'est. . .C'est pas . . .Possible !!!!!!! J'te crois pas !! J'te crois pas !!!! _

_Je vis un sourire victorieux sur ses lèvres , elle allait encore répliquer quand Draco s'approcha , posa une main sur mon épaule et dit à la vieille peau_

_-Excusez moi , madame , mais nous avons cours. _

_Puis il me traîna derrière lui , je ne réagissais pas , je pleurais encore et encore , mon père ne pouvait pas l'oublier comme ça , c'était impossible, Hein ? Il m'emmena dans sa chambre me fit m'asseoir sur son lit pendant que je pleurais encore mais silencieusement , j'avais le regard vide. Je remonta mes genoux contre mon torse et les entoura de mes bras , me berçant comme je le faisais toujours quand personne n'était là pour moi. . .Draco vint à mes côtés et commença à me caresser les cheveux mais j'enlevais sa main violemment , ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et je lui dis en lui jetant un regard noir_

_-J'ai pas b'soin d'ta compassion ! _

_Ma voix tremblait d'une colère froide , je remarqua qu'il tressaillit de peur , mais quel idiot je fais il veut me consoler et moi j'le repousse comme ça , je relâcha mes jambes pour qu'elles retournent au sol puis je posa mes mains sur ses côtes et le souleva simplement pour le faire s'assoir sur mes cuisses , il me regarda étonné , je fis passer mes bras dans son dos pour coller ma tête contre son torse , il ne dit rien mais me caressa doucement les cheveux , je ferma doucement les yeux pour apprécier le contact à sa juste valeur , ma colère se dissipant doucement. Je relève la tête puis tire sur son tee-shirt pour qu'il se penche vers moi et je l'embrasse faisant passer ma langue entre ses lèvres douces , il essaye de se reculer mais avec ma main sur l'arrière de son crâne je le retiens ensuite je nous fais basculer sur le côté ce qui fait que je suis au dessus de lui , je lâche sa bouche et il me dit_

_-Potter ! Arrête ! J'ai pas envie ! _

_-Mais je m'en fous. . .Lui répondis-je_

_Ses yeux reflètent sa peur il commence à bouger dans tout les sens pour s'enfuir de sa propre chambre_

_-Je t'aide et tu veux me forcer !! Mais tu es un enfoiré ! Cri t-il _

_Soudain j'éclate de rire , il arrête de bouger et me regarde , je me relève et m'assoit à côté , il se redresse en me regardant bizarrement , je dépose mes lèvres sur les siennes doucement puis dis_

_-Je. . .Merci. _

_Il continu de me fixer comme si je venais de descendre de Mars _

_-Si tu reste aussi inactif je te prend maintenant ! Déclarais-je_

_Tout d'un coup il se réveille _

_-Hee !!!De toute façon je comprend rien de toi ! Tu es vraiment trop étrange ! Tu passes du coq à l'âne. Expliqua t-il_

_-Même si je préfère être le coq. Répondis-je_

_-Mais de quoi tu parles ? Demanda t-il_

_Je regarde autour de moi puis lui demande_

_-On est dans ta chambre ?_

_Il acquiesce de la tête et je souris , des idées plein la tête , je me relève le tire vers moi et le dépose sur mon épaule , en profitant pour lui mettre une fessée _

_-Hey !! Nan mais ça va pas ?! Espèce de pervers décérébré !!! Cri t-il_

_Arrivés dans la salle de bain je le dépose au sol et rapidement pour ne pas qu'il s'échappe lui enlève ses vêtements , il essaye de se débattre mais bon face à moi il ne peut rien faire il se retrouve nu devant moi , il baisse la tête , il a le dos collé au mur derrière lui et moi je suis tout près , je le regarde sous toute les coutures , il est aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre _

_-Qu'est-ce. . .Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?! _

_-Toi. Répondis-je simplement _

_Il rougit encore plus ce qui me fais sourire _

_-Ne. . .Ne me regarde pas ! Dit-il _

_-Si je ne peux te regarder je vais te toucher alors. Déclarais-je _

_Il frissonne , pas de peur là il a honte mais pas peur, mais il frissonne de froid, il ne bouge pas contre le mur je n'ai pas besoin de le maintenir j'enlève mon tee-shirt devant lui , il relève la tête et me regarde avec étonnement , je lui souris doucement , je passe à mon pantalon que je défais lentement , je vois ses yeux suivre le tissu descendre le long de mes jambes et je fais de même pour mon boxer , je suis nu face à lui et lui est nu face à moi , je me retourne pour faire couler le bain quand j'entends un 'Oh' mais je ne me retourne pas je sais ce qu'il a vu , je l'entend se rapprocher et poser ses doigts sur un des mes tatouages il retrace la tête de mort sur mon omoplate puis il retrace les larmes sur la tête de mort , ses doigts me font frissonner doucement _

_-Pourquoi elle pleure ? Demande t-il _

_Je me retourne et lui sourit , ensuite je le prend dans mes bras comme une princesse il s'accroche à mon cou et je nous fais descendre dans le bain qui se remplit _

_-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Reprend t-il_

_Têtu , hein ?! Je l'embrasse , passant ma langue sur ses lèvres mais il ne veut pas ouvrir la bouche je lui mordille sa lèvre inférieur et il entrouvre enfin les lèvres en un petit gémissement de douleur dû à ma morsure. Je joue avec sa langue , m'imprégnant de son goût , il gémit. Je m'assois , lui sur moi . Je met ses jambes de chaque côté de moi pour qu'il s'assoit sur mes cuisses , j'appuie sur un bouton pour arrêter l'eau tout en continuant de l'embrasser , il passe ses mains derrière mon cou il commande le baiser pleinement jouant de lui même avec ma langue , petit à petit il glisse jusqu'à se retrouver au dessus de mon membre , j'amorce alors des petits mouvements de hanche il gémit en se séparant de ma bouche , je sens son sexe dur contre mon torse , mes mains sur ses hanche le maintiennent ,il me regarde tout en gémissant sous mes coups de reins. Il pose sa tête sur mon épaule et me murmure_

_-Non. . .Arrêtes je ne veux pas être. . .Dans ton tableau de chasse. . ._

_D'un seul coup j'arrête tout mes mouvements je l'entend gémir de frustration mais cela ne me fais même pas sourire _

_-Mon tableau de chasse ? Demandais-je un brin énervé_

_-Oui. Je. . ._

_-Mais où es tu allé chercher ça ? Le coupais-je_

_-Tu dragues un serveur , tu embrasses Weasley , ça devient évident. . .Déclara t-il_

_Il a relevé la tête pour me regarder , je soupire en fermant les yeux _

_-Je n'ai aucun tableau de chasse. . .Dis-je_

_-Je ne te crois pas. _

_-Eh bien ne me crois pas. Répondis-je agacé _

_Je me relève en le repoussant doucement dans l'eau puis me dirige vers la sortie , mais il me retient par le poignet _

_-Tu me promets que tu n'as pas de tableau de chasse. Dit-il la tête baissée_

_-Oui._

_Il me tire vers lui et m'embrasse timidement mais je rend le baiser plus passionné , il fait un pas en arrière mais glisse à cause de la l'eau savonneuse et nous tombons dans le bain éclaboussant la salle de bain , pendant que nous chutions je nous avais fais tourner pour que je prenne son poids sur moi et qu'il ne se fasse pas trop mal. _

_-Ça va ? Chuchotais-je _

_Il hocha la tête de haut en bas puis je repris avec passion ses lèvres que je suçota , mordilla et lécha finalement je fis entrer ma langue entre ses lèvres pour rejoindre ma jumelle et commencer un ballet , nous sommes toujours allonger dans l'eau , la tête en dehors de l'eau , je me redresse et m'appuie contre la paroi du bain et le fit s'assoir sur mes cuisses d'où il glisse rapidement au dessus de mon membre de nouveau . Je posa mes mains sur ses fesses les pétrissant à ma guise , il gémit contre ma bouche ,je rentra un doigt en lui il se contracta et arrêta le baiser en me regardant , je lui fis un petit sourire pour qu'il me fasse confiance _

_-Décontracte toi. . .Chuchotais-je de nouveau_

_Il hocha la tête tout doucement en rougissant , je fis des mouvements de va et vient avec mon doigt à l'intérieur de lui pour l'habituer petit à petit , il finit par suivre la cadence de mon doigt en gémissant doucement ,je rajouta donc un deuxième doigt il fronça un peu les sourcils mais je continuais les mouvements de va et vient à l'intérieur de lui , soudain je frôla une tâche en lui qui le fit gémir fortement je continuais en essayant de toucher cette douce tâche , il se cambrait à chaque fois que je touchais sa prostate , j'augmentais le rythme des va et vient un peu plus fort , un peu plus rapide et toujours précis pour toucher sa prostate , son visage exprimait le désir et le plaisir qu'il ressentait , soudain il cria ,quand je toucha une énième fois sa prostate ,en jouissant. Je continua quelques mouvements avec mes doigts puis les enleva , ses mains sur mes épaules furent rejointe par sa tête je sentais son souffle dans mon cou._

_Fin POV Harry_

_POV Draco :_

_Hein. . .Mais. . .Oh Bordel De Dieu. . .Oh La Gourde ! La connerie qu'il ne fallait pas faire ! Mais depuis quand suis-je si bête ? Je. . .Je l'ai laissé me. . .Tripoter !! Nan mais je vais pas bien , putain le con ! Même s'il n'a pas de tableau de chasse, il pense qu'à me sauter ! Je suis bête , mais quel idiot je fais !!!!! Je me relève brutalement de son épaule confortable. . .Euh. . .Enfin son épaule quoi. . .Il me regarde surpris , sans faire exprès je murmure_

_-Merde qu'est-ce que j'ai fais. . ._

_Je le vois froncer les sourcils , je sors du bain précipitamment , prend une serviette et entour ma taille. Et je sors de la pièce , m'habille rapidement j'entends la porte de la salle de bain claquer et un brun en serviette se présente devant moi , il m'attrape par la taille et m'embrasse , je le repousse du mieux que je peux mais il me tient fermement je continu de forcer pour qu'il me lâche et d'un seul coup me relâche , j'en tombe sur les fesses et il me cri_

_-Mais bordel ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?! Y à peine quelques minutes tu gémissais sous mes doigts et maintenant tu me rejettes !! Y a un truc de pas clair là ! _

_Je me recule vers le mur , toujours en étant au sol , il m'effraie un peu quand il est énervé. Je me relève passa rapidement à côté de lui et sors de ma chambre, à peine ai-je fais un pas que je rentre dans quelqu'un au lieu de tomber au sol je tombe sur un torse. . .Le torse de Potter , je finis par lever les yeux pour voir contre qui je me suis cogné et soupire de dépit : la belle-mère de Potter , c'est la réunion de famille ou quoi ?_

_-Harry ? Je peux savoir ce que tu fais en serviette dans la chambre d'un garçon ? Questionne t-elle _

_Pitié que Potter ferme sa grande gueule pour une fois _

_-Tu ne t'en doutes pas ? Je ne te pensais pas si bête ! Rétorque t-il _

_Oh merde , mais quel con celui là !!! Je me sens tiré en arrière , et quelque seconde après deux lèvres se posent sur les miennes , mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand je le repousse violemment _

_-Nan mais ça va pas ?!! Criai-je _

_Il me fait un sourire goguenard _

_-Bon maintenant ça suffit Harry ! Je vais te mettre à l'hôpital pour te soigner ! Déclara sa belle-mère_

_Mais elle est conne ou quoi ? C'est pas une maladie. . ._

_-Et pis quoi encore ? Tu veux pas que j'me foutes à genoux aussi ? Soupira Harry exaspéré _

_-Ne me manques pas de respect ! Cri t-elle_

_-Moi ? Jamais. . .Répondit ironiquement le brun _

_-Harry. . ._

_-Non , Harry c'est pour les intimes , se sera Potter pour toi , Anya. Coupa Potter avec un sourire amusé par son attitude_

_'Anya' voyait rouge , elle serra les points puis me regarda _

_-Toi. . ., elle jette un regard sur le nom à ma porte, Draco Malfoy. . .Veux tu que ton père apprenne ce que tu fais à l'école ? _

_Mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand _

_-NON ! CE N EST PAS CE QUE VOUS CROYEZ ! IL. . .Je. . .Criai-je_

_-ANYA ! Quelle garce tu fais ! Veux tu que j'appelle mon père pour lui dire ce que tu fais ? Contre carra le beau-fils_

_La belle-mère pâlit devant nous et j'entendis Harry ricaner dans sa barbe _

_-Tu. . .Sale Gosse ! Se reprend t-elle_

_-Vieille peau ! Renchérit le brun _

_Eh bin , ça doit être animé chez eux. . ._

_-Je te préviens Harry je veux une lignée. Prévint t-elle_

_-Crève en silence ça me fera des vacances. . .Rétorqua t-il _

_Et elle s'en va , Potter me tire dans ma chambre et ferme la porte , EH ! Je voulais partir ! Il me prend dans ses bras , son ventre contre mon dos et me chuchote _

_-Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te causer d'ennui avec ma famille. . ._

_Il crache le dernier mot , comme si ça lui écorchait la gueule de le dire. _

_-Hm. Comment était ta mère ?_

_Il me lâche d'un seul coup et se retourne pour chercher ses vêtements dans la salle de bain , pendant qu'il se dirige vers la salle de bain je vois sur sa cuisse gauche un autre tatouage mais je n'ai pas le temps de voir ce que c'est à part si. . .Je ne suis pas curieux à ce point. . .Enfin. . .Je monte sur mon lit et m'assoit en tailleur dessus , il revient et s'assoit en dos à moi pour s'habiller , à travers ses cheveux , sur sa nuque je vois un dessin. Encore un tatouage ! Mais il n'a que ça ! Je m'approche à quatre pattes et soulève ses cheveux doucement , il sursaute mais ne se retourne pas j'en profite pour regarder le dessin : C'est un serpent noir entourant un lion , tout deux la gueule grande ouverte. Je m'éloigne un peu et le questionne _

_-Il représente quoi le troisième tatouages sur ta cuisse gauche ?_

_Il se retourne et me sourit d'un sourire pervers avant de me répondre_

_-Tu le sauras si tu acceptes de m'appartenir. . ._

_Je ne suis tout de même pas si curieux. . .Mais j'ai quand même une hésitation. . ._

_Fin POV Draco _

_Ron était devant une porte , semblant faire le pour et contre , finalement il soupira et toqua à la porte , quelques temps après un brun vint lui ouvrir comme seule tenu un boxer , celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de fermer la porte qu'un roux lui sautait à la gorge pour l'embrasser passionnément en refermant la porte d'un coup de pied , il emmena avec lui le brun vers le lit , Blaise -parce que c'était lui – essayait de se défaire de l'emprise qu'avait le rouquin sur lui , il n'y paraissait pas comme ça mais il avait de la force. Zabini se retrouva sur son lit surplomber par un Weasley des plus entreprenant qui vint lui chuchoter _

_-Ce soir ne réfléchis pas et. . .Baise moi, Blaise._

----------------------------------------------------------------

Hebi: Et voilà un nouveau chapitre , celui là je l'ai écrit plutôt vite en fait les huit première page son venu d'elle même mais ensuite j'ai du chercher dans mon cerveau T.T

Harry: T'es sûre dans avoir un ?

Hebi: O.O ESPECE DE . . .Tu veux vraiment que je te fasses t'abstenir ?

Harry: GLOOPS, NOn ! Hebi ! T'as un cerveau t'inquiètes !! Il aime juste allé faire la fiesta ailleurs !

Hebi: Grrrrr !!!

Draco: Non ! Hebi steup' me fait pas ça ! J'ai pas envie de m'abstenir moi !

Hebi: C'est bien parce que t'es mignon Draco.

Draco: =D

Harry: J'suis pas mignon moi ?

Hebi: Toi tu te tais !

Harry: *boude*

Ron: O//////O Je. . .JE . . . JAMAIS J AURAIS DIS CA !!!!

Hebi: Hermione t'as fais réviser tant fait pas c'est pas naturel chez toi !

Hermione: Il faut bien quelqu'un pour superviser tout ça. . .Il avait besoin de mes conseils !

Blaise: Si tu marches pas pendant une semaine , Ron , c'est de ta faute ! *.*

Hebi: Ah oui ! Une dernière chose , je ne sais pas si quelqu'un s'appelle Anya ici mais si c'est le cas je suis sincèrement désolée ! xD J'aime bien ce nom et je trouvais qu'il convenait à une femme riche de la noblesse.


	6. Prise de conscience

_Chapitre 5 : Prise de conscience_

_Après ces mots Blaise repoussa un peu le rouquin et lui dit méchamment :_

_-Weasley, j'aime pas me faire des salopes !_

_Ron fut blessé par ces mots mais ne dit rien par rapport à ça_

_-Dis ce que tu veux, insulte moi Blaise mais saute moi ! Montre- moi ce qui fait de toi un homme. . ._

_Sa voix était pleine de défi et Zabini la dé scella il murmura alors :_

_-Attention , avec les salopes je ne suis pas tendre. . ._

_Une peur infime prit possession du rouquin , sa première fois allait-elle être très douloureuse ? Mais de nouveau il ne dit rien attendant plus ou moins calmement. Blaise le retourna et se plaça entre les jambes du Weasley pour l'embrasser sauvagement mélangeant leur langue violemment , Blaise le dominait pleinement dans le baiser déjà. Il fit glisser ses mains sous le tee-shirt du roux qui frissonna au contact, le brun lui enleva rapidement son haut le laissant torse nu. Le Zabini vint lui mordre le cou lui apposant une marque sous le geignement de douleur de Ron , ses mains glissèrent du torse plat jusqu'au pantalon qu'il déboutonna rapidement pour faire glisser le tissu sur les jambes blanches du rouquin. Blaise vit la bosse formée dans le boxer de son futur amant et il vint lui susurrer :_

_-Tu aimes hein ? Quand on est violent c'est ça ?_

_Ron ne répondit rien sachant que s'il le faisait sa première fois allait être abominable il ne fit que fermer les yeux pour se dire qu'il n'entendait pas les paroles du brun. Son boxer partit rejoindre ses autres vêtements , Blaise lui fit ouvrir les jambes pour qu'il se retrouve entre elles , d'un simple coup de langue sur la verge de Ron il lui tira un gémissement puis il engloba totalement le membre érigé imprimant un mouvement de va et vient lent . Les gémissements de plaisir suivaient la cadence , les poings du roux s'accrochaient frénétiquement aux draps sous le plaisir qu'il ressentait malheureusement pour lui Blaise s'arrêta sous un grognement de frustration du Weasley , un sourire sadique aux lèvres puis il marqua un temps avisant la position du roux, Ron avait les jambes largement écartées , les bras pliés serrant encore les draps dans ses poings , le visage tourné vers lui rouge de plaisir ou de gêne de se faire regarder ainsi._

_-Tu sais que tu as l'air offert comme ça ? Tu agis toujours ainsi avec les autres ? Murmura t-il_

_-BORDEL ! Blaise on s'en fout !!! Baise- moi merde c'est si dur que ça pour toi ?!! S'écria Ron blessé_

_Zabini était étonné de la réplique du jeune sous lui puis il soupira et retira vivement son boxer dévoilant sa virilité érigé , ensuite il retourna rapidement le rouquin qui ne compris pas tout de suite , Blaise suça rapidement deux doigts et en enfonça un dans l'intimité inviolé du roux qui fronça des sourcils , quelques mouvements et un deuxième doigts rentra en lui, Ron avait mal mais il essayait de s'habituer à l'intrusion , les doigts furent enlever et Blaise le pénétra violemment , un cri de douleur traversa sa gorge et des larmes jaillirent de ses yeux , Weasley serra les coussins et enfouit sa tête dedans. A ce moment-là Blaise se rendit compte qu'il était allez trop loin , que –sous le coup de la colère- il ne s'était pas retenu , il se pencha vers l'oreille de Ron et lui murmura_

_-Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas empêché ? Pourquoi ?_

_-Blaise. . .Je t'ai demandé de me baiser. . .Je m'y attendais. . .Répondit Ron doucement malgré la douleur_

_Le brun soupira doucement puis fit glisser sa main vers le membre gorgé de sang du roux et il débuta un mouvement de va et vient faisant gémir le Weasley de plaisir qui commença à oublier la douleur fulgurante dans le bas de ses reins. Les mouvements de va et vient augmentèrent ainsi que les gémissements accompagnant les gestes , Ron gémit un peu plus fortement que les autres fois en se libérant dans la main du brun , Blaise amorça un petit mouvement de va et vient en le rouquin pour savoir si la douleur était passée et à son plus grand plaisir le rouquin gémit d'aise et son sexe se regorgea de sang. Zabini continua donc sur sa lancé faisant de petits coups de reins mais rapidement le roux s'en lassa il donna de lui-même un coup de hanche révélateur et le brun comprit le message , il augmenta l'allure rentrant plus profondément en son amant , donnant des coups plus puissants touchant la prostate du dominé avec force tout en le faisant crier , leur cri s'unissaient pour se dire de continuer , d'aller plus fort encore , plus loin plus violemment , en touchant une dernière fois sa prostate Ron éjacula sur les draps et –sous le resserrement des chairs- Blaise fit de même profondément en le rouquin puis il se retira doucement du corps épuisé qui s'écroula contre le matelas vite rejoint par son amant d'un soir. . .Ron cru que Blaise s'était endormi , il s'assit dans le lit , une main dans les cheveux et murmura pour lui-même_

_-Dire que j'étais vierge. . ._

_-QUOI ??!!_

_Le rouquin sursauta violemment sous le cri poussé par son amant , ses yeux étaient écarquillés par la peur qu'il avait eue_

_-Répète ça !!!!_

_-De. . .De quoi ?_

_-Tu étais vierge ?!_

_Ron hocha doucement de la tête_

_-Mais. . .Tout ce que je t'ai dis. . .Pourquoi ne l'as tu pas dis avant ?_

_-Ça change vraiment quelque chose ?_

_-MAIS TU TE RENDS COMPTE DE COMMENT JE T AI PRIS ?!!!_

_-Hm. J'me souviens beaucoup du plaisir que j'ai ressenti._

_Weasley embrassa chastement son amant d'un soir puis lui fit un clin avec un sourire et sortit du lit_

_-Tu vas où ? Demanda Blaise_

_-Bah je rentre dans ma chambre. J'vais pas t'emmerder plus longtemps._

_-Mais. . .Attends_

_Malheureusement pour lui Ron était déjà parti après un dernier signe de la main. Celui-ci sourit grandement en marchant dans les couloirs pour retourner dans sa chambre , mais il avait mal dans le bas du dos en marchant , même s'il ne le montrait pas. Quand enfin il arriva dans sa chambre il sauta sur son lit en criant :_

_-J'AI COUCHÉ AVEC BLAISE !!!!!_

_Puis il enleva le plus rapidement possible ses vêtements qu'i envoya valser dans sa chambre et se mit son sa couette plongeant presque instantanément dans les bras de Morphée._

_POV Harry_

_Moi qui pensais qu'il allait refuser catégoriquement il cogite plutôt comme s'il faisait le pour et le contre , bon j'avance vers lui à quatre pattes et l'embrasse le faisant se renverser sur la couette , il me laisse l'embrasser participant même , ses bras passent derrière ma nuque accentuant le baiser , je m'appuie sur mes mains qui sont à côté de son visage pour ne pas que je l'écrase sous mon poids. Nos langues jouent ensemble , il essaye de temps à autre de dominer le baiser mais je ne le laisse pas faire gardant ma place de dominant. Puis j'arrête le baiser , me relève légèrement et lui susurre :_

_-Je te laisse le temps d'y réfléchir._

_Et je pars de la chambre , en sortant je croise une fille qui se dirige vers la porte de Draco , une chevelure châtaine et des yeux marron mais je n'y porte pas grande attention et retourne dans ma chambre ,un bon bain et go in my bed !_

_Fin POV Harry_

_POV Draco_

_-Dracooooo !!!!_

_Je releva la tête pour tomber sur Luna , une fille du groupe , aux cheveux châtains et des yeux bruns , plutôt jolie comme fille , un visage un peu rond mais qui lui va plutôt bien , elle ne se gêne pas pour s'asseoir à mes côtés et elle me regarde je vois dans ses yeux qu'elle se pose des questions_

_-Quoi ?_

_-Bah pourquoi Potter sortait d'ici ?_

_-Hm. . .Pour rien._

_-Essaye pas d'me la faire ! Draco , je ne suis pas aveugle ._

_-De. . .De quoi tu parles ?_

_-Draco. . .Ne joue pas avec mes nerfs. . .Je sais très bien que tu es gay._

_-QUOI ??!! Mais non je . . ._

_Elle me donna un coup sur la tête pour me faire taire et je lui lança un regard noir comme réponse_

_-Ne me prend pas pour plus idiote que je suis. Tu passes ton temps à regarder Potter et un peu d'autres mecs mais jamais de filles. Alors maintenant dis- moi ce que Potter faisait ici._

_-Il. . .Il veut que je lui appartienne._

_-Oh. . .Mais de quoi à tu envie toi ?_

_-Je ne veux pas être un objet dans ses mains !_

_-Tu veux être quoi ?_

_-Je. . .Je ne sais pas._

_-Que ressens tu à son égard ?_

_-Je. . .J'ai envie de lui. . .Mais je ne sais pas en fait. . .Je suis totalement perdu._

_-Hm. . .C'est déjà une chose , as tu envie de coucher avec lui ?_

_Je rougis brusquement et je la vois sourire , je hocha de la tête pour dire oui à sa question et elle reprend_

_-Veux tu te réveiller dans ses bras tous les matins ?_

_Je réfléchis quelque peu puis hocha doucement de la tête rougissant encore plus , je l'entendis soupirer puis elle dit_

_-Alors c'est très simple , Draco. Tu l'aimes._

_-. . .QUOI ?!! Arrête de te foutre de moi Luna !!!_

_-Je ne me fous pas de toi. Je te dis la vérité. Dit-elle calmement_

_Je me pris la tête entre les mains en soupirant gravement , ça ne pouvait pas être pire , moi ? Amoureux ? De Potter en plus !! OH . MY . GOD !_

_-Luna , qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?_

_-Déjà , mon coco, fais toi plaisir à ta place j'accepterai de lui appartenir , en plus tu auras du sexe et en même temps pendant le temps que tu lui appartiendras tu pourras le faire tomber amoureux de toi !_

_-Mais. . .Je ne sais pas comment !_

_-T'en fais pas ! Je serais là ! Je t'aiderai !_

_Je lui jeta un regard et comprit qu'elle était sincère_

_-Merci._

_-Mais de rien mon p'tit bouchon !_

_-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !!_

_Elle redescend dans mon estime là. . ._

_-Mais . . .Attends ça ne sert à rien ! Dès que j'ai fini le lycée je suis marié !! M'exclamais-je_

_-Ne t'en fais pas. . .Vie ta vie , au jour le jour s'il le faut. . .J'ai confiance !_

_Je soupira tragiquement puis lui fit un petit sourire , cette fille est bien. . .Quoique un peu folle , je me souviens d'une fois ou elle m'a poursuivit dans la cour de l'école avec une robe rose avec de la dentelle blanche en main pour essayer de me la mettre , bien évidemment elle n'a pas réussit. . .Mais depuis ce jour elle est toujours resté près de moi , et elle m'a toujours fait flippé dès qu'elle a des vêtements en main. . .Et puis j'ai toujours refusé d'aller faire du shopping avec elle. . ._

_-. . .Et il serait grand temps que tu perde ta virginité. . ._

_-QUOI !!! COMMENT TU SAIS ?!_

_-Draco. . .Ça se voit comme le nez en plein milieu de la figure !_

_Je rougis brusquement_

_-Et lui aussi le sait ?_

_-Bah à mon avis oui. Sinon il serait aveugle. . .Tu sais beaucoup de filles se posent des questions sur lui , il est nouveau dans notre monde. . .Mais il ne parle pas de son passé en tout cas il n'en a parlé à personne pour le moment. Tu vas me dire que c'est le début de l'année mais quand même. En plus il s'est fait comme amie Hermione Granger , une des filles les plus pipelettes du lycée ! Normalement elle ne sait pas tenir sa langue , alors ça veut dire qu'elle ne sait rien._

_-Hm. . .Mais je m'en fous un peu de son passé._

_-Tu ne lui poses pas de question ?_

_-Euh. . .Si à propos de sa mère. . .Mais il n'a pas voulu répondre et aussi ses tatouages mais encore une fois il ne m'a pas répondu. . ._

_-C'est un garçon quand même mystérieux. Avec une chance incroyable il se retrouve quand même dans l'un des lycées les plus côté._

_J'acquiesça de la tête pour confirmer ses dires. Puis elle me sourit et sortie en me disant_

_-Va le voir , maintenant._

_Elle claqua la porte et je soupira en fermant les yeux. . .Allez oublie ta fierté et saute dans la gueule du loup ! Je sortis de ma chambre et marcha dans les couloirs et fini par arriver devant sa porte je leva la main pour toquer mais mon geste resta en suspend. . .Bon allez il faut juste qu'il tombe amoureux de moi ! C'est simple. . .Ouais , ironie quand tu nous tiens ! Je finis pas toquer , j'entendis clairement quelqu'un grommeler et la porte s'ouvrit , il allait dire quelque chose mais en voyant que c'était moi il se tu et me regarda dans le yeux , je rougis en détournant le regard_

_-Montres moi ton tatouage._

_Il sourit de toutes ses dents comprenant le double sens de cette phrase et me tendit la main je la pris sans me poser de question et il m'entraîna dans sa chambre , fermant la porte d'un simple geste de la main , il me fit m'asseoir sur son lit puis se retourna et se pencha en avant , ses fesses sous mon nez , je ne pu que sourire d'amusement puis je descendis mon regard sur sa cuisse gauche là , deux bagues d'argent s'emmêlaient ensemble , une étoile d'or sur une seule des deux bagues je posa un doigt sur l'étoile puis lui demanda_

_-Pourquoi l'autre n'a pas d'étoile ?_

_-Quand j'aurai trouvé mon âme sœur je ferai rajouter la seconde étoile._

_Et il se retourna vers moi un petit sourire aux lèvres_

_-C'est quand même d'une précision étonnante. . .Déclarais-je_

_-Je suis difficile. Répondit-il. Alors maintenant tu m'appartiens. . ._

_Je déglutis doucement en rougissant_

_-Je peux faire ce que je veux de toi. . .Mais. . .Pour le moment allons dormir. . .Il est quand même une heure et demie du matin , tu t'rends compte que tu es venu juste pour mon tatouage._

_-Ma curiosité me perdra. . .Murmurais-je pour moi-même_

_-Sans doute , sans doute._

_-Je ne te demandais pas de réponse !_

_Il sourit un peu plus puis je le repoussa et me leva , je me dirigeais vers la porte mais il me retint par le bras_

_-Tu vas où ?_

_-Bah dans ma chambre._

_-Non , tu dors avec moi._

_Était-il sûr de vouloir dormir ? comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées il dit_

_-Je ne vais pas te violer , tu es vierge j'vais pas faire ça à la va vite._

_Je rougis brusquement alors ça se voyait tant que ça ? Moi qui croyais que peu de personne le savait , il me tira jusqu'à son lit me fit m'asseoir à nouveau puis commença à passer ses mains sous mon tee-shirt pour me l'enlever , je me sentis frissonner sous son contact et il le remarqua ce qui le fit sourire et moi rougir , mon tee-shirt au sol il m'embrassa mêlant sa langue à la mienne. Ses mains descendirent jusqu'à mon pantalon qu'il déboutonna et fit glisser le long de mes cuisses et mollet , je levais les hanches pour que le tissu descende plus facilement. Il se plaça entre mes jambes écartés toujours en m'embrassant , je fis passer mes mains sur sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser. Il arrêta le baiser me tira contre son torse , je me laissais faire , il défit la couverture et me plongea dedans , je me poussa vers l'autre extrémité du lit pour lui laisser la place et ferma les yeux , je sentis ses mains venir sur mes hanches et me tirer vers lui ma tête se cala dans son cou et mes mains étaient posées sur son torse , ses bras m'entouraient la taille et c'est avec plaisir que je m'endormis._

_Fin POV Draco_

_Ron se réveilla vers sept heures du matin , il parti prendre un bain tranquillement se brossa les dents , s'habilla se coiffa rapidement puis sorti et parcourut les couloirs jusqu'à arriver à une porte il toqua doucement et entendit clairement un 'Entrez' , il entra alors dans la chambre, fit la bise à son amie et lui sourit , elle demanda alors :_

_-Comment ça s'est passé ? Toujours vierge ?_

_-Je suis heureux de t'annoncer que j'ai perdu mon pucelage !_

_Hermione –parce que c'était elle- lui sauta dans les bras en rigolant et criant_

_-OUAIS ! Tu penses avoir gagner le pari ?_

_-Faut aller voir Harry !_

_Ils sortirent de la chambre de la brunette et allèrent vers la chambre du brun , ils toquèrent mais personne ne répondit , ils se regardèrent puis haussèrent les épaules de concert , puis ils allèrent dans la grande salle pour manger , Ron vit Blaise de dos et rougit ce qui fit rire Hermione , ils remarquèrent Harry en train de manger pas trop loin de Draco et Blaise. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers lui et s'assirent à ses côtés. Le rouquin leva les yeux vers son brun qui le fixait et lui fit un petit sourire timide en rougissant et détournant les yeux._

_-Harry ? As tu rempli ta part du pari ?_

_-Non pas encore. Pourquoi ?_

_-Alors nous avons un gagnant !! Déclara Hermione._

_-Quoi ?!! Nan sérieux t'as couché avec Blaise ?_

_Ron hocha de la tête en rougissant_

_-Raaah , merde alors ! J'ai perdu. . .Mais bon , ça avance de mon côté. Il m'appartient c'est déjà ça._

_-Comment ça ? Ce n'est pas un objet tu sais ! La réprimanda Hermione_

_-Oui mais c'est compliqué. . .Enfin bref c'est comme si on sortait ensemble. Mais que pour du sexe._

_Hermione le regarda , pour lui s'était sans doute que pour du sexe , mais pour Malfoy, elle jeta un regard dans la direction du blond qui parlait tranquillement avec Zabini. Son regard fut attiré par une fille à côté de Draco qui lui faisait de petits gestes discret , elle la questionna du regard et Hermione réussit à lire sur ses lèvres de la rejoindre en dehors de la salle, elle acquiesça se demandant ce que lui voulait cette fille. Elle s'excusa auprès de ses amis après avoir un peu mangé et sortit de la salle , vite suivit par la jeune femme._

_-Enchanté , je m'appelle Luna._

_-Hermione._

_-J'ai un service à te demander_

_-Je verrai ce que je peux faire._

_-J'aimerai que tu me dises l'évolution des sentiments de Potter envers Draco._

_Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux._

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-Je veux m'assurer que Draco ne souffre pas trop._

_-Malfoy. . .Aime Harry ?_

_Luna acquiesça de la tête en fermant les yeux_

_-C'est pour cette raison que j'ai besoin de toi ! Je veux savoir si Draco a une chance de se faire aimer par Potter._

_-Tu sais , moi je te répondrai que oui il a des chances de se faire aimer par Harry mais , Harry ne comprendrait pas seul. Pas qu'il est stupide –quoique des fois. . .- mais il refusera de se rendre compte de ses sentiments je crois. Du peu que j'ai appris sur lui c'est cela._

_-C'est vrai qu'il est mystérieux. J'ai moi même éclaircie l'esprit de ce cher blondinet !_

_Hermione pouffa doucement_

_-Ils auront toujours besoin de personnes comme nous derrière eux ! Hm. J'accepte de t'aider à une condition !_

_-Laquelle ?_

_-Que tu me donnes des indices sur Zabini pour Ron !_

_-Ok ! Nous ferions de bon cupidons je crois._

_Elles se regardèrent puis hochèrent de la tête simultanément avec un petit sourire. Les cours commencèrent pour le plus grand malheur d'Harry et Ron , déjà fatigués rien que d'y penser. Les cours de la matinée finirent enfin , Harry attrapa le poignet de son blond et le traîna derrière lui , alors que Ron se faisait traîner par Blaise , Hermione et Luna se regardèrent et se sourirent , complice._

_-Tu m'emmènes où ? Demanda Draco_

_-On va manger dehors !_

_Arrivé en cuisine , Harry vit le serveur qu'il avait quelques peu charmé , il commanda rapidement sans lui accorder une grande importance ce qui blessa le serveur mais ravi Draco , ensuite avec leur repas ils se dirigèrent vers le parc, s'assirent dans l'herbe_

_-Je te préviens que si j'ai une trace verte sur les fesses je te tue. Menaça le blond_

_-Mais oui mais oui, si tu veux je cacherai la marque avec mes mains._

_-Non ! Ca va pas la tête !!_

_Harry rigola doucement puis se pencha vers Draco qui rougit doucement mais se laissa embrasser , leurs langues jouèrent ensemble , le blond gémit contre la bouche du brun , qui l'allongea dans l'herbe , faisant glisser une de ses mains sous le tee-shirt du Malfoy , qui arrêta subitement le baiser et repoussa la main sous son vêtement_

_-Arrêtes et si quelqu'un nous voyait !_

_-Y a que vous pour vous inquiétez de ça ! Vous êtes bloqués à cause de votre nom c'est saoulant ! S'emporta Harry_

_-Tu n'es pas dans notre situation alors arrêtes ça !_

_-Moi si j'étais vous j'me rebellerai !_

_-Mais tu n'es pas nous ! Alors n'avance pas des choses dont tu n'es pas sûr._

_-Tsss, crétin._

_Ils finirent de manger dans un silence pesant._

_Blaise emmena Ron jusqu'à sa chambre où une table avait été dressé et deux repas attendaient là. Le rouquin resta bouche bée ne s'attendant pas à ce que le brun le considère après avoir couché avec lui , puis il sourit grandement en s'asseyant en face de son amour secret._

_-Je suis désolé je ne t'avais pas prévenue, tu avais peut être des choses à faire ?_

_-Non , non. T'en fais pas. A dire vrai je suis étonnamment surpris._

_-Tu pensais que je baisais et qu'ensuite je jetais , c'est ça ?_

_Ron baissa piteusement la tête en rougissant_

_-Tu n'as pas tort , j'ai fait ça avec certain. Mais pas tous. Bon allez ! Mangeons !_

_-Oui, bon ap' !_

_-De même !_

_Un pied remonta le long du mollet du rouquin qui sursauta et regarda Blaise qui lui continuait de manger tranquillement comme si de rien était , le pied continua sa course jusqu'à la cuisse puis entreprit de masser le membre de Ron à travers le tissu, le roux ne pu que gémir , sentant son sexe se durcir, il se mordit la lèvre inférieur pour retenir des gémissements ce qui fit sourire le brun qui regardait le visage de son amant devenir rouge_

_-Blaise. . .Murmura le rouquin_

_-J'aime quand tu prononces mon nom ainsi. . .Gémit ledit Blaise avec un regard lubrique_

_Qui fit encore plus rougir Ron._

_Luna et Hermione , elles , s'étaient dirigées vers la grande salle , en discutant de leur passe temps , Hermione était contente d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui aimait lire aussi , elles s'assirent à une table pas trop bondé et se servir à manger_

_-Luna ? Tu sais où est Draco ? Demanda Pansy_

_Parkinson s'assit à côté de ladite Luna_

_-Il est occupé en ce moment._

_-Hm, tu pourras lui donner ça. C'est de son père. Déclara la brune en tendant une lettre_

_-D'accord._

_Puis toutes les trois se mirent à parler ensemble. Découvrant la personne._

* * *

_Hebi: Voilà un nouveau chapitre , Luna tu apparais ! ^^ Peut être que certaine ne comprendront pas la venu d'un personnage comme Luna qui ne vient pas du tout de HP mais bon prenez ce personnage comme l'aurais agit Pansy dans ma fic ( ce n'est pas une folle amoureuse de Draco ) Et Luna je ne t'insulte pas là --' Au cas où tu le prendrais mal_

_Harry: Tsss , Moi perdre un pari ? Tu m'as bien regardé !_

_Ron: J AI GAGNE , J AI GAGNE , J AI GAGNE *saute partout en criant*_

_Blaise: Ron calme mon beau._

_Ron: J AI GAGNE , J AI GAGNE , J AI GAGNE !!!_

_Blaise: Oui on a comprit !!!_

_Draco: Je me suis abaissé à ça O.O !! Et pis c'est quoi ces conneries comme ça j'aime Harry O.O_

_Hebi: Oui. Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça Draco ça ni changera rien ! Donc j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Je plains Ron moi dans le début du chapitre pas vous ?_


	7. Des mots ? Que nenni

_Chapitre 6 : Des mots ? Que nenni._

_Le pied du brun continuait de malaxer le sexe tendu de Ron à travers le pantalon , puis soudainement il s'arrêta , le roux grogna de frustration et jeta un regard noir à Blaise qui lui sourit innocemment. Ron se leva , contourna la table et arrivé devant le brun il se pencha et embrassa son amant qui se leva d'un seul coup sans lâcher les lèvres roses. Weasley se retrouva allongé sur le lit du brun au-dessus de lui qui partait à la découverte de son cou. Ron passa une main dans la chevelure brune de son assaillant en gémissant doucement puis d'un seul coup il renversa leur situation , Blaise se retrouva en dominé et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quelque chose le roux l'embrassa , mélangeant leur langue dans un ballet sensuel La langue rose partie dans le cou et suçota , aspira la peau faisant gémir le brun et laissant une marque rouge dans le cou de celui-ci. La chemise noire que portait Blaise fut rapidement enlevée permettant à Ron de continuer son chemin avec sa langue , il titilla les tétons un par un accentuant les gémissements d'un brun qui appréciait particulièrement d'être dominé. Il sentit son pantalon glissé le long de ses jambes et remua pour le faire tomber hors du lit puis se re-concentra sur la langue glissant à l'extrémité de son boxer il se releva sur ses coudes et regarda le roux qui lui sourit malicieusement qui attrapa entre ses dents le tissu du boxer et le fit glisser lentement , très lentement tout en gardant le contact visuel entre lui et Blaise qui ne pu s'empêcher de gémir devant cette vision érotique. Ron lécha le membre sur toute sa longueur toujours en fixant son amant, puis il prit le membre totalement en bouche faisant gémir le brun qui rejeta la tête en arrière , celui-ci écarta un peu plus les jambes pour que le roux se rapproche. Le rouquin accélérait la cadence petit à petit écoutant avec délices les sons sortir de la bouche de Blaise , il enroulait sa langue autour du membre donnant mille et une sensation à son amant_

_-Ah ! Ron. . .Je. . .Je vais !!! AH !!!_

_Ron avait bien entendu compris ce que son brun voulait dire et pour toute réponse il augmenta encore l'allure , Blaise éjacula dans la bouche de son amant qui s'empressa d'avaler le tout. Le roux embrassa doucement son amour secret et il sentit un doigt s'introduire en lui doucement , délicatement il gémit en sentant les mouvements de va et vient que le doigt faisait en lui , un deuxième doigt rejoint le premier accentuant les gémissements d'un rouquin. Blaise fit un mouvement de ciseau pour préparer au mieux son amant puis il enleva ses doigts sous un gémissement désapprobateur qui le fit sourire , Ron se plaça au-dessus de la verge de son amant et s'appuya sur le torse du brun avec ses mains puis descendit petit à petit faisant rentrer le membre de Blaise en lui , il fronçait les sourcils en fermant les yeux pour se concentrer un peu mieux. Le brun avait aussi les yeux fermés pour apprécier les chairs autour de lui , il gémit en sentant son membre totalement à l'intérieur du roux il n'amorça aucun mouvement pour permettre à son amant de s'habituer à cette intrusion , Ron se releva pour se laisser tomber des gémissements de plaisir se joignirent. Blaise posa ses mains sur les hanches de son amant pour l'accompagner dans ses mouvements. Ils allaient de plus en plus vite , Ron sentait le membre rentrer et sortir de lui rapidement , violemment et toucher sa prostate il criait le plaisir qu'il ressentait , soudain il se sentit renversé et ouvrit les yeux pour voir son amant au-dessus de lui re-commençant son déhanché rentrant plus profondément en le rouquin, il mordilla la peau du cou qui gémit de plus belle. Sa langue explorait les recoins qu'il n'avait pas eut le temps de découvrir il sentait son amant se resserrer autour de lui ce qui le faisait crier plus fort encore._

_-Blaise ! AH !! Je viens !!_

_Il sentit les parois de chair se resserrer pendant que Ron se libérait entre leurs deux torses , alors que lui éjaculait en le roux qui gémit en sentant la semence chaude de brun l'envahir. Blaise se retira du corps chaud et s'allongea à côté , le roux se blottit dans ses bras prêt à s'endormir quand soudain il se releva étonnant son amant, il fouilla dans son pantalon et en sortit son portable il regarda l'heure et hurla_

_-MERDE !!! BLAISE ! ON VA ETRE A LA BOURRE !!_

_-Pas envie d'aller en cours. . .On reste ici ?_

_-Blaise. . ._

_Ledit Blaise le prit dans ses bras pour le ramener contre lui et le serra dans ses bras_

_-On rattrapera le tout ne t'en fais pas._

_-T'es impossible !_

_Ron se laissa aller dans l'étreinte douce et chaleureuse que lui donnait Blaise , celui-ci caressait ses cheveux doucement_

_-Ron ?_

_-Hm ?_

_-Pourquoi. . .Pourquoi Potter t'avait embrassé ?_

_-Il. . .Il voulait me consoler._

_-À propos de quoi ?_

_-Je. . .Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler._

_-Il console bizarrement._

_Un petit rire se fit entendre puis le silence retomba._

_-Dis-moi Blaise._

_-Oui ?_

_-Tu as déjà été amoureux ?_

_-. . .Oui._

_-Tu l'es encore ?_

_-Oui._

_Ron sentit son cœur se serrer après cette réponse et les larmes lui monter mais il les retint_

_-Il est au lycée ? Ici ?_

_-Oui._

_-Alors. . .Alors pourquoi tu ne vas pas vers lui. Pourquoi tu ne cherches pas à l'avoir._

_-Mais je l'ai._

_-Ah._

_-J'ai déjà couché deux fois avec cette personne._

_-Mais alors pourquoi tu n'es pas resté avec ?_

_-Mais je suis avec lui._

_Ron se releva d'un seul coup_

_-Alors tu le trompe !!! C'est ignoble de faire ça ! Je ne veux pas être un obstacle dans votre relation !!_

_Le roux se retourna pour sortir du lit mais un bras passa sur son torse pour le coller à un autre torse_

_-Tu n'as pas compris._

_-Si ! Tu trompes celui que tu aimes avec moi ! Et en plus tu ne me dis rien ! Je passe pour la salope qui. . ._

_-CA SUFFIT !! Merde ! Ron écoute moi._

_Ron se tu mais afficha une moue boudeuse en croisant les bras sur son torse , ce qui fit sourire le brun_

_-C'est toi._

_-Hein ? De quoi tu parles ? De quoi c'est moi ?_

_Un long soupire traversa la gorge de Blaise , dépité_

_-Je suis amoureux de toi, j'ai couché deux fois avec toi, et tu es avec moi là._

_Le roux rougit brusquement ce qui fit rire le brun_

_-Tu. . .Tu m'aimes ? Dit Ron d'une toute petite voix_

_-Oui je t'aime._

_-Je. . .Je. . ._

_-Tu sais , tu n'es pas obligé de répondre , je savais que tu n'avais pas de sentiment pour moi ! Je ne te demande pas de m'aimer ou quoi que ce soit. Mais je ne voulais plus le cacher , enfin. . .Euh. . .Je. . ._

_Ron éclata de rire , son amant était vraiment angoissé , il sauta au cou de Blaise et lui murmura_

_-Je t'aime aussi, Blaise._

_-QUOI ?! C'est vrai !_

_-Oui._

_Un grand sourire s'affichait sur le visage du brun qui embrassa son amant passionnément_

_-Depuis combien de temps ? Demanda Blaise_

_-Ouah , depuis le collège je crois cinquième._

_-Ah putain ! Dire qu'on a perdu tout ce temps._

_-Oui mais en même temps avec nos parents on pouvait pas faire grand chose !_

_-J'avoue mais quand même , j'aurais tellement aimé ne pas être un Bourge on aurait pu être ensemble depuis longtemps._

_Un petit sourire apparut sur le visage de Ron_

_-Je t'aime._

_Blaise resserra son étreinte en souriant._

_POV Harry_

_Ron n'est pas venu pour les cours de cet après-midi , le chanceux il doit être avec Blaise , bon heureusement qu'on a fini les cours là. Je ne vais pas partir à sa recherche parce que je risque de le surprendre dans une position compromettante avec Blaise. Je voix Draco marcher dans les couloirs , je coure derrière lui pour le rattraper et cri_

_-Draco !!_

_Il se retourne et m'attend. Bon maintenant séance excuse_

_-Hm. Je voulais. . .M'excuser pour ce midi. C'est vrai que je ne suis pas à votre place._

_Il sourit doucement_

_-Excuse acceptée._

_Je me penche vers lui et pose simplement mes lèvres sur les siennes et je me recule sachant que nous sommes dans un couloir où tout le monde peut passer. Je lui prends la main pour l'emmener dans ma chambre , il se laisse faire. Je ferme la porte d'un coup de pied puis l'embrasse enfin, je joue avec sa langue , le plaquant contre le mur. J'attrape ses cuisses et le soulève il noue ses jambes autour de mes hanches et ses bras passent dans mon cou , je pose mes mains sur ses fesses et le caresse doucement , en relâchant ses lèvres il gémit . Ma langue s'aventure dans son cou , je lèche et mordille la peau blanche , je l'entends gémir et sa m'excite. Je nous dirige vers le lit et l'allonge sous moi._

_Fin POV Harry_

_Draco regarda droit dans les yeux son futur amant et attendit calmement, sa bouche fut de nouveau happée par celle d'Harry qui glissa sa langue entre ses lèvres pour venir jouer avec la sienne , il sentit les mains du brun déboutonner sa chemise et l'enlever , son pantalon suivit le chemin ainsi que son boxer. Son amant se recula un peu pour pouvoir l'observer , le blond rougit sous le regard scrutateur et détourna la tête_

_-Je t'ai déjà vu nu , Draco. Tu t'en souviens ? C'était dans ta salle de bain. Lui chuchota le brun, je t'ai même préparé et fait jouir. Tu n'as pas oublié n'est-ce pas ?_

_Draco hocha la tête timidement faisant sourire Harry , celui-ci se tint sur ses genoux et enleva son haut , sous le regard du blond , il fit glisser ses mains le long de son torse découvert tout en regardant droit dans les yeux Draco et s'arrêta à son pantalon il défit le bouton et descendit sa braguette , il se contorsionna un peu pour faire passer le pantalon et prit entre ses doigts le tissu de son boxer qu'il fit glisser rapidement , se retrouvant nu à son tour. Harry retourna embrasser son futur amant et fit glisser ses mains le long du torse pâle. Une main s'arrêta sur le membre érigé qu'il masturba doucement , sa langue parcourait son cou , l'autre main s'invita entre les fesses du blond qui ne pu s'empêcher de gémir en sentant un doigt rentrer en lui , le doigt suivait le même mouvement que sa main sur le membre de Draco celui-ci écarta plus les jambes pour permettre à Harry d'aller plus profondément en lui , le brun rajouta un deuxième doigt ce qui provoqua un frissonnement chez le blond . Les lèvres du brun descendirent le long du torse pâle , léchant les tétons durci par le plaisir , il entendait les gémissements du blond ce qui l'excitait encore plus , rapidement il remplaça sa main par sa bouche qui commença des va et vient sur la verge du blond qui cria de plaisir , la gaine chaude se refermait sur son membre et la langue retraçait le membre érigé alors que les doigts s'activaient en Draco_

_-Ha !! Harry ! Je v. . ._

_Il ne pu finir sa phrase qu'il éjacula dans la bouche du brun qui s'empressa d'avaler le tout. Faisant rougir le blond quand il se lécha les lèvres d'un signe de gourmandise , il retira ses doigts puis murmura au creux de l'oreille de son amant_

_-Tu es prêt ?_

_-. . .Je. . .Oui. . ._

_La voix du blond était faible , il appréhendait la suite , Harry se plaça entre les jambes de Draco et approcha son membre de son intimité , il agrippa les jambes blanches et commença à rentrer en son amant qui se crispa d'un seul coup , il ferma les yeux sous la douleur et attrapa les draps violemment en se mordant la lèvre_

_-Draco. . .Ne cache pas ta douleur._

_Ledit Draco ouvrit péniblement les yeux et le brun y découvrait une certaine humidité , il arrêta de se mordre la lèvre et murmura_

_-J. . .J'ai mal , Harry. . ._

_-Je ne bouge pas. . .Je t'attends. Décontracte toi._

_Le brun se pencha dans le cou de son amant et y déposa des baiser papillons tout en remontant le long de la mâchoire puis il butina les lèvres , il remonta sur les joues rougies , les paupières , le front , le nez et retourna sur les lèvres. Il remarqua que Draco s'était détendu , il continua donc son avancé tout doucement._

_-Ne t'en fais. Dès que tu as trop mal tu m'arrêtes. On a tout notre temps._

_Draco remercia intérieurement la douceur dont faisait preuve son amant, il expira doucement , il sentait bien que Harry se retenait de ne pas le prendre violemment , ses tremblements l'exprimait pleinement et sa prise sur ses cuisses le montrait aussi. Il contractait violemment pour ne pas lui faire mal. Quand Harry fut entièrement en lui il soupira doucement , il regarda le brun qui lui fit un sourire doux_

_-Tu sais que tu es très étroit ?_

_Draco rougit brusquement ce qui plue à son amant qui sourit encore plus , celui-ci amorça un léger coup de rein qui fut récompensé par un petit gémissement_

_-Je crois que tu es prêt._

_Harry sortit lentement du corps et y retourna tout aussi lentement , il entendait les petits gémissements du blond et attendait qu'il soit vraiment prêt , il pouvait déjà bouger librement en lui , il continua ses léger va et vient quand Draco lui dit_

_-Harry. . .Plus._

_-Plus quoi ?_

_-. . .Vite. . .Ah !_

_Harry avait augmenté la cadence tout en restant doux , il allait plus vite_

_-Plus fort !_

_Il se permit un sourire , puis commença un déhanché violent , touchant fortement la prostate de son amant qui cria , il sentait les chairs autour de son membre , il allait et venait. La salle se remplit de cri et gémissements , leurs corps brûlant claquaient ensemble , Draco fit passer ses bras dans le cou de son amant rapprochant leurs deux corps , il criait à chaque coups de butoir , il ne pensait pas que sa donnait autant de plaisir , surtout quand le membre du brun touchait violemment sa prostate il n'arrivait pas à ne pas crier , son plaisir était trop fort. Il entendait les cris et gémissements de son amant à son oreille et il faisait de même à l'oreille du brun mais cela ne semblait pas le déranger mais plutôt l'encourager à y aller plus fort , plus vite , Draco sentait qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps , Harry sentait les parois de chair se resserrer autour de son membre , il comprit que son amant allait bientôt jouir et il était dans le même état. Il augmenta sa vitesse et sa force et il sentit le liquide blanchâtre sur son torse et entendit le cri d'extase à son oreille , il sentit aussi l'intimité du blond se serrer violemment qu'il jouit lui aussi profondément en son amant en criant. Harry se retira délicatement du corps pâle et s'allongea à côté il tira la couverture et y plongea le blond ainsi que lui. Il se releva sur le coude et regarda le blond qui papillonnait des yeux pour rester éveillé_

_-Alors ? Tu as aimé ?_

_Draco rougit mais hocha la tête de haut en bas, le brun se pencha vers l'oreille du blond et lui susurra_

_-Moi j'ai adoré ton étroitesse , tes cris , j'ai aimé m'enfoncer en toi violemment. J'ai aimé te prendre et. . ._

_-Tais-toi !!!_

_Le blond avait mis ses mains sur son visage pour cacher ses rougeurs ce qui fit rire Harry , il enleva les mains et embrassa chastement son amant. Puis il s'allongea tendit un bras vers Draco qui s'empressa de se blottir contre le torse du brun qui raffermit sa prise autour de la taille du blond. Ils s'endormirent ainsi, blottit l'un contre l'autre._

_Luna se trouvait dans sa chambre en train de travailler sur un devoir que leur professeur de mathématiques leur avaient donné, elle se doutait aussi que la plupart des élèves n'allaient pas le faire mais qui aimait se retrouver en colle ? En tout cas pas elle , par contre elle bloquait totalement sur l'exercice. Elle prit ses affaires et sortit de sa chambre , direction la chambre d'un ami. Elle toqua à la porte où un nom affichait « Blaise Zabini » elle entendit quelqu'un trifouiller puis les pas se rapprochèrent de la porte , quand elle s'ouvrit elle affichait un sourire qui s'éclipsa en voyant la tenu du brun , un simple boxer noir._

_-Désolée , Blaise , je dérange ?_

_-Luna. . .On allait dormir là._

_-On ?_

_Elle eut un sourire goguenard en voyant son ami rougir un peu._

_-Oui. . .Euh. . .Une. . ._

_-Arrête toi là ! Je ne veux pas de mensonge ! Je sais bien que c'est Ronald Weasley qui se trouve dans ta chambre , en boxer lui aussi._

_Un bruit comme si quelqu'un venait de tomber se fit entendre à l'intérieur de la chambre ainsi qu'un 'merde' très . . .Classe. Luna poussa Blaise sur le côté pour rentrer tranquillement dans la chambre et sourit en voyant un certain roux emmêlé dans son pantalon et par terre._

_-Vous avez passé une bonne journée ? Je ne vous ai pas dit qu'on avait cours cette après-midi ? C'est vrai que j'ai oublié de vous envoyer une lettre pour vous dire qu'il y avait cours._

_-Luna. . .On était. . ._

_-Occupés ? Je m'en doute. Bon alors quoi de neuf ?_

_-Euh. . .Ca ne te choque pas ?_

_-Quoi donc ?_

_-Deux fils de Bourge qui couchent ensemble. Éclaira le rouquin en essayant tant bien que mal de mettre son pantalon._

_-Ah non. Je crois même que Draco , en ce moment, est entre de bonne main._

_-Tu. . ._

_-Je t'aide coco , Hermione et moi avons discuter. Mais avant ça j'ai aidé Draco à faire un choix décisif sur sa vie sexuelle ! Donc quoi de neuf ?_

_-On est. . .Ensemble. . ._

_-Mais c'est parfait tout ça ! Hermione va être contente de l'apprendre mais bon. Je ne suis pas venue pour ça ! Blaise ! Aide moi !_

_-Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?_

_La jeune femme montra alors ses feuilles de devoir et sourit devant l'air dépité de son ami , ils s'assirent alors –au sol- et commencèrent tout trois leurs devoirs en râlant pour les deux garçons_

_-Vous devriez être heureux ! Je vous donne les devoirs alors que vous étiez absent !_

_-C'est bon Luna on ne sèchera plus. . ._

_-Bien. Surtout qu'Hermione était. . .Comment dire ? Furax ? Ron tu vas en prendre pour ton matricule._

_-J'espère que le fait que je sois avec Blaise va l'adoucir. . ._

_-J'ai des doutes mais comme on dit. . .L'espoir fait vivre !_

_-Grmph !_

_-Très éloquent._

_Et pendant un petit bout de la soirée ils travaillèrent sous les joutes de Luna , bien en forme , elle. Puis elle partie toute heureuse , elle hésita entre aller voir Hermione pour tout lui dire mais se résigna et préféra que Ron s'en prenne plein la gueule et qu'elle se marre bien pour ensuite voir Hermione sauter au cou du rouquin parce qu'elle est heureuse. Enfin voilà , elle retourna dans sa chambre , se changea rapidement avec un grand tee-shirt plus grand qu'elle qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse et se coucha un sourire aux lèvres._

_Le lendemain arriva vite et vers six heures du matin un brun se réveilla en grognant , il avait oublié de fermé les rideaux de sa fenêtre et le soleil levant le narguait, il sentit un poids plume se mouvoir à côté de lui , il détourna son regard du soleil pour regarder la bouille mignonne d'un Draco Malfoy pas encore réveillé. Il sourit doucement passa une main dans les cheveux blonds il entendit comme un ronronnement et haussa un sourcil sceptique. Puis le blond papillonna des yeux pour tomber sur deux yeux verts rieur , il fronça les sourcils se demandant ce qu'il avait fait pour être le sujet comique du matin puis Harry ouvrit la bouche pour lui expliquer le pourquoi de son envie de rire_

_-Tu ronronnes, Draco._

_Ledit Draco se releva brusquement , une moue contrarié sur le visage et s'exclama_

_-Absolument pas !! Je ne ronronne pas !_

_-Si, si._

_-Mais non !_

_-Puisque que je te dis que si. Au fait tu me donnes une très belle vue d'ici._

_C'est vrai qu'en se relevant brusquement la couette était tombé à côté du corps fin et pâle du blond le laissant dans sa glorieuse nudité. Il rougit soudainement et plongea sous la couverture , sous le rire d'un brun qui s'amusait follement , le sachant sous la couette il dit_

_-Tu veux me faire une fellation maintenant ?_

_Un cri indigné sortit de sous la couette , ce qui augmenta le rire d'Harry._

_-Tu ne penses donc qu'à ça !!_

_Le rire d'Harry redoubla encore , il vit le blond sortir la tête de sous la couette , il était aussi rouge qu'une tomate , totalement gêné._

_-Mais la ferme !!!_

_Malgré ses demandes le brun n'arrivait vraiment pas à se calmer, ce n'est que quant Draco entreprit de l'embrasser qu'il s'arrêta net pour passer sa langue dans la cavité buccale de son amant. Leurs langues jouèrent ensemble pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce que Draco se redresse_

_-T'as fini maintenant ?_

_-. . .Hm. . .Embrasse moi._

_Le blond ne se le fit pas dire deux fois , il retourna s'occuper des lèvres pleines et roses de son amant , soudain il se releva et cria_

_-MERDE ! On a notre devoir de maths !!_

_-. . .Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en branle , Draco._

_-Tu es vulgaire !_

_-T'as bien dis 'Merde' tout à l'heure._

_-C'est beaucoup moins vulgaire que 'qu'est-ce qu'on s'en branle'. Mais bon , la prochaine fois je dirai fichtre !_

_-. . .T'es pas sérieux._

_-Bah si !_

_-Ah non mais j'y crois pas ! T'as 16 ans pas 78 ans !_

_-Bah. . .Mon père en a 48 et il dit fichtre._

_-Ah les Bourges ! Toute une histoire !_

_-Mais on t'emmerde !_

_-Tu veux pas plutôt que je t'en. . ._

_Draco –pour ne pas qu'il finisse sa phrase- mis sa main sur la bouche de brun pour le faire taire , Harry enleva doucement la main et la garda dans la sienne_

_-T'es pas marrant !_

_-Tu es vulgaire._

_-Je paris que si je te dis des choses pendant qu'on baise tu ne trouverais pas ça vulgaire._

_Le blond rougit furieusement puis détourna la tête_

_-Bon on le fait ce devoir de maths ?_

* * *

_Hebi: LE VOILA !!_

_Harry: Cool , j'aime ce chapitre !_

_Luna: Normal vu ce que tu y fais avec le blondinet !_

_Draco: //// parlez pas comme si j'étais pas là_

_Hebi: Hey Luna quand même t'étais obligé de rentrer dans la chambre comme ça tranquilou ?_

_Luna: Je te rappelle que c'est toi l'auteur. . ._

_Hebi: Euh. . .Ouais mais. . ._

_Blaise/Ron: Heureusement qu'on était pas en train de faire l'amour !_

_Luna: Ouais , ouais. Mais en tout cas , Ron tu es vraiment con parfois._

_Ron: Quoi et pourquoi ?_

_Luna: Regarde tu crois que Blaise trompe son copain._

_Ron:. . ._


	8. La lettre

_Chapitre 6 : La lettre_

_Hermione attendait devant les portes de la grande salle, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, l'air renfrogner, elle tapait du pied. Au loin elle vit Luna arriver, quand elle arriva près de la brune , elles se firent la bise puis attendirent ensemble. Au bout de plusieurs minutes Harry et Draco les rejoignirent se demandant pourquoi Hermione avait l'air aussi furieuse , ensuite se fut Pansy qui arriva faisant la bise aux filles , un petit signe aux garçons qui le lui rendirent. Elle se tourna vers Luna et lui demanda :_

_-Tu lui as donné la lettre ?_

_-Ah ! Non ! J'avais oublié ! Draco. . ._

_Elle farfouilla dans ses poches et en sortit une lettre un peu froissée_

_-Tiens._

_Draco la prit , regarda l'expéditeur , soupira et la fourra dans sa poche. Enfin Ron et Blaise apparurent , Hermione prit une bouffée d'air et se mis à hurler_

_-RONALD WEASLEY , BLAISE ZABINI ! POUR QUELLES RAISONS N'ETIEZ VOUS PAS LA POUR LES COURS DE L'APRES-MIDI ??! NON, TAIS TOI RON !! VOUS RENDEZ VOUS COMPTE DE L'IMPORTANCE DES ETUDES ?!! C'EST VOTRE AVENIR !! VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS VOUS PERMETTRE DE SECHER LES COURS POUR DES CHOSES FUTILES !!! NON BLAISE NE M'INTERROMPS PAS !! JE SAIS BIEN QUE VOUS ETES BOURRES D'HORMONES EN EBULITION MAIS ELLES PEUVENT BIEN ATTENDRE LA FIN DES COURS !!!!!!_

_Hermione se permit de respirer après sa longue tirade, le professeur de mathématiques, Madame Mc Gonogall qui passait devant eux c'était arrêtée , elle s'approcha du groupe qui ouvrit grand les yeux en la voyant puis elle déclara :_

_-Eh bien, mademoiselle Granger je crois que je n'aurai pas à les réprimander._

_La brune sourit, fière d'elle alors que Blaise et Ron baissèrent la tête comme pour se faire oublier, ensuite la vieille rentra dans la grande salle, les autres allaient faire de même mais le rouquin et le brun s'exclamèrent :_

_-Attendez !!_

_La troupe se tourna vers les deux amants qui rougirent doucement puis Ron prit la parole :_

_-Euh. . .En fait Blaise et moi on. . .On est. . ._

_-Ensemble. On est ensemble. Finit Blaise._

_Un silence s'en suivit puis un grand cri de Hermione qui se jeta au cou du roux qui la réceptionna sans mal_

_-Ron ! Mais c'est super !!_

_-Oui !_

_Harry s'approcha, Hermione se recula pour le laisser passer, le brun prit Ron dans ses bras avec un grand sourire il lui chuchota :_

_-J'suis content pour toi mec. A la fin du lycée, fuyez._

_Puis il s'éloigna avec un clin d'œil , Blaise qui avait reçut une accolade de Draco et une Hermione surexcité dans les bras, prit son rouquin dans les bras en lançant un regard noir à Harry qui éclata littéralement de rire ce qui perturba le brun_

_-T'en fais pas , Blaise ! Je ne compte pas te le piquer !_

_-Tu l'as embrassé !_

_-Et Ron est mon meilleur ami, alors ne te fais pas de soucis._

_-Bah t'agis bizarrement avec tes amis toi._

_-Tu veux que j'te roule un patin ?_

_-HORS DE QUESTION !!!!! S'écria Ron_

_Ce qui fit rire la petite troupe, le rouquin rouge de honte toussota légèrement puis dit_

_-On va manger ?_

_La troupe sourit, Pansy était un peu étonné de l'homosexualité des garçons mais après tout elle aussi l'était. Blaise s'adressa à Draco en rentrant dans la salle_

_-Alors qu'avez-vous fait hier ?_

_Le brun sourit en voyant la peau blanche devenir d'un rouge vif_

_-T'en fais pas j'ai compris._

_-Mais. . .Mais. . ._

_-T'es trop mignon quand tu essayes de nier._

_-Blaise ! Tu me trompes déjà ? Déclara Ron avec un petit sourire_

_-Jamais je n'oserai darling !_

_-Je préfère._

_Draco regarda le couple avec envie, il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry qui parlait à Hermione d'il ne savait quel sujet. Il sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule, il tourna la tête vers Luna qui lui sourit doucement, Pansy posa elle aussi sa main sur l'autre épaule du blond qui lui sourit à son tour._

_-Merci les filles._

_-Draco tu viens ? Demanda Harry en tendant une main vers lui_

_Il s'empressa de la prendre et suivit le brun à une table, les filles suivirent plus calmement. Pansy prit la parole_

_-Il l'aime, hein ?_

_-Oui._

_-Harry n'a qu'un intérêt physique pour le moment._

_-Oui et c'est dommage._

_Elles s'assirent en face d'Hermione qui rentra dans la conversation_

_-Je mène mon enquête, ne vous en faites pas de soucis._

_-3 ans c'est court non ?_

_-Oui mais c'est long aussi._

_Luna regarda sans comprendre Pansy celle-ci reprit_

_-Draco l'aime mais si ses sentiments ne sont pas partagés c'est la douleur de voir l'être aimé sans pouvoir lui avouer ses sentiments._

_-Tu n'as pas tort Pansy. Déclara Hermione, Mais si la personne est proche on ressent moins ce vide._

_-Mais le tout c'est de faire tomber la personne amoureuse ! Rétorqua Luna._

_Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres des trois jeunes femmes. Draco lui aussi souriait même s'il savait qu'Harry n'avait aucun sentiment pour lui pour le moment il devrait profiter de sa présence, il regardait Ron et Blaise qui se souriaient constamment, leurs yeux exprimaient clairement leur amour. Blaise n'allait plus jamais laisser son père lui présenter des filles, il savait que maintenant qu'il avait son rouquin il oserait s'afficher mais si Ron ne le voulait pas il accepterait. Le brun avait toujours eut un cœur en or. Il sourit encore puis sortit la lettre de sa poche, il se doutait de ce qu'elle contenait, il l'ouvrit sans se rendre compte du regard de Harry sur la lettre, elle contenait simplement :_

_Draco, tu rencontreras ta fiancée dans 3 jours donc le 27 septembre. Comme tu ne semblais pas te décider j'ai fait le choix pour toi. Elle se nomme Fleur Delacour, le même âge que toi dans une école spéciale pour fille._

_L.M_

_Draco serra les dents et ferma le poing contenant la lettre, il sentit Harry lui prendre l'autre main, il se tourna alors vers lui et reçut un sourire doux du brun._

_POV Harry_

_Une fiancée ? Et puis quoi encore ! Cette. . .Bourge va venir nous faire chier. J'espère qu'elle ne viendra pas dans ce lycée ! Mais Fleur Delacour. . .Ca me dit quelque chose. . .J'arrive pas à me souvenir. Bon de toute façon je vais réfléchir pendant les cours, j'espère que ça va me revenir parce que sinon ça va m'énerver. Nous sortons de la grande salle et marchons dans les couloirs. Tiens Hermione me parle._

_-. . .Et donc j'aimerai savoir._

_-Excuse moi. . . Je ne t'écoutais pas , tu peux répéter ?_

_-Harry !! Tu m'énerves ! Je te demandais ce que vous aviez fait toi et Draco._

_-J'suis sûr que tu l'as pas dis comme ça !_

_-On s'en fout ! Réponds !_

_-On a couché ensemble._

_-il a aimé ? C'est bien tu as remplis ta pars du pari._

_-Oui._

_-Comment tu le sais ?_

_-Parce qu'il a jouit ? Ou parce qu'il me l'a dit ?_

_-Hm._

_-T'es trop curieuse. Mais ça te va bien , donc. . ._

_-As-tu fais tes devoirs ?_

_-. . .De maths ?_

_-Oui._

_-Ouais, ce matin. Draco m'a forcé._

_Elle soupira, dépité_

_-Heureusement qu'il était là alors._

_-Si tu le dis._

_Je la vois lever les yeux au ciel puis elle rejoint Pansy et Luna. Ces deux là sont entrées dans la bande comme ça, ça me fait bien marrer ! Soudain un poids se cogne dans mon dos, je me retourne et vois Draco lancer un regard noir à Blaise qui sifflote l'air de rien alors que Ron a un sourire ironique._

_-Tsss. . .Bande de connard. . ._

_-Et c'est moi qui suis vulgaire ?_

_-C'est une exception._

_Je hausse un sourcil suggestif puis il fait une moue boudeuse je lui susurre_

_-Fais pas cette tête, ça me donne envie de te prendre._

_Il rougit mais affiche une moue toujours boudeuse en me regardant du coin de l'œil. Je rigole , pose ma main sur sa hanche et nous dirige vers la salle de classe._

_-Fais gaffe, Draco. Si je ne me contrôlais pas je t'aurais plaqué au mur, la suite tu connais._

_-Qui t'as demandé de te retenir ?_

_Mon sourire s'agrandit alors que je resserre ma main sur sa hanche. Il est à moi et je ne veux pas que cette garce de Delacour ne vienne me le prendre déjà que je doute que le 27 il va devoir passer sa journée avec elle. Heureusement que c'est pas un mec je risquerai d'être moins sympa. . . Oui je suis possessif et alors ? Ce qui m'appartient n'a pas à être touché par d'autre que moi tant que je ne m'en lasse pas. Je m'installe à une place et les cours commence. Je n'écoute pas plongé dans mes pensées à essayer de me souvenir de Delacour. Malheureusement je n'arrive pas à remettre quoi que ce soit sur ce nom pourtant je le connais. . .La cloche sonne. . .Enfin !_

_-Avant de partir ! Je tiens à vous dire que dès demain les DST seront en place._

_Oh non. . .Comment gâcher une journée !_

_-Putain !_

_-Harry ! Je t'ai déjà dis que t'étais vulgaire !_

_-M'en branle !_

_-Harry. . .Hermione s'en mêle. Draco a raison, tu ne dois pas être vulgaire comme ça !_

_-Moi j'dis venez vivre où je vivais vos : fichtre, ne vont pas faire long feu. . ._

_-C'était si. . ._

_-Oui, bon, on fait quoi ?_

_Draco me regardait curieux depuis j'ai parlé de là où je vivais. Les filles aussi, en fait il n'y a que Blaise et Ron qui sont occupés à se bouffer des yeux , je lance alors :_

_-Allez dans votre chambre ! Je crois qu'un couloir n'est pas. . .Le lieu idéal. . ._

_Ron rougit alors que Blaise sourit de façon perverse._

_-Harry je peux t'assurer qu'un couloir est parfait. Dit Blaise._

_-Moi j'aime beaucoup les cuisines. . .Répondit-je_

_-Ah ? C'est vrai que. . .Hm, merci Harry je me ferai un plaisir de tester._

_-Oublie pas le chocolat et les fruits !_

_-Miam, tu me mets l'eau à la bouche !_

_Nous échangeons un sourire alors que Ron déglutit. Ils s'enfuient alors Luna déclare_

_-Il passe leur temps à ça !_

_-le sexe c'est la vie ! Bon désolé les filles, j'emprunte le p'tit blond !_

_-Je ne suis pas petit !! Je suis dans la moyenne ! C'est vous qui êtes trop grand. . .(1)_

_Draco reçut quatre regards non convaincu, il refit sa moue boudeuse et je lui pris la main pour le tire à ma suite._

_Fin POV Harry_

_Harry traînait derrière lui le blond qui peinait à suivre la cadence rapide du brun, soudain quelqu'un cria_

_-Harry !!_

_L'interpellé se retourna pour voir un grand brun aux yeux marrons , Harry reconnut son père il dit froidement_

_-Papa ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?_

_-Anya est. . ._

_-La ferme ! Je veux pas entendre parler de cette garce !! (2)_

_-Je t'interdis de l'insulter !!_

_-Pourquoi ? Parce que tu la saute ?_

_Draco se sentait de trop mais la main d'Harry l'empêchait d'aller bien loin_

_-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu l'as insulté !_

_-Pourquoi ? C'est simple elle a insulté maman !! Elle n'avait pas le doit !!! En plus tu l'as oublié !! Toi ! Son mari !! Comment as-tu pu ?!! S'écria le brun_

_-Je n'ai pas oublié ta mère , Harry mais j'ai continué ma vie, je ne peux pas vivre dans le passé. Lily n'aurait pas aimé._

_-JE M'EN FOUS !!! TU PEUX PAS LA LAISSER !!! T'ES QU'UN ENFOIRE !!!_

_-Harry. . ._

_-ET PUIS C'EST QUOI CETTE HISTOIRE DE LIGNEE ?!!_

_-Pardon ?_

_-Elle veut que j'lui fasse une lignée !!_

_-Elle va m'entendre, je lui ai pourtant dit que tu étais gay._

_-Justement elle m'a dit que c'était dégueulasse. Elle veut que j'aille baiser des nanas !!_

_-D'accord. Harry, j'vais lui en toucher deux mots. Au fait tu as le droit de sortir du lycée ?_

_-Euh. . .j'en sais rien._

_Harry se retourna vers Draco qui prit la parole_

_-Oui on a le droit de sortir du lycée._

_-Bien , merci. . .Euh. . ._

_-Draco Malfoy, monsieur._

_-Merci Draco. Mais appelle moi James._

_-D'accord._

_-Très bon goût fiston._

_Draco rougit_

_-T'as cru quoi ?_

_Ils échangèrent un sourire puis James leur fit un signe de la main avant de partir_

_-PAPA !! Attends !_

_James se retourna vers son fils en fronçant les sourcils, Harry lâcha la main de Draco et s'approcha de son père il lui chuchota quelque chose puis lui yeux de James s'ouvrirent en grand et se voilèrent de tristesse mais il dit :_

_-Non. . . Connais pas de. . .Delacour._

_Puis il s'enfuit, Draco s'approcha_

_-Pourquoi tu lui as parlé de ma fiancée ?_

_-Son nom me dit quelque chose c'est tout._

_Ron et Blaise était dans la chambre du brun, dans les bras l'un de l'autre_

_-je suis content. Murmura le rouquin_

_-Ah oui ?_

_-Oui. Je ne pensais pas avoir des amis qui accepteraient mon homosexualité . Ni un. . ._

_-Petit ami._

_-Oui, un petit ami, ou plutôt LE petit ami que j'aimais depuis le collège._

_-Hm._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je parle trop ?_

_-Non. . .C'est juste que j'ai remarqué que tu avais du mal à dire qu'on était ensemble et maintenant petit ami._

_-Je. . .C'est juste que c'est très nouveau pour moi alors je n'ai pas l'habitude._

_-Hm._

_Blaise resserra sa prise sur le roux qui hanches du roux qui sourit doucement , posant sa main sur la nuque du brun. Il entreprit de douces caresses. Blaise s'endormit bercé par les caresses apaisantes tenant toujours son Ron dans ses bras , celui-ci ne tarda pas à le rejoindre._

_Draco fixait depuis cinq bonnes minutes son amant qui avait un air contrarier. Et qui ne bougeait pas d'un poil , il décida déjà de se place devant le brun, puis se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur celle d'Harry qui se réveilla à ce contact partant redécouvrir la cavité buccale du blond , ses mains se posèrent d'elles mêmes sur le fessier convoité alors que Draco fit passer ses bras derrière le cou du brun. A bout de souffle ils se séparèrent mais Harry continua de déposer de petits baisers sur les lèvres roses de son amant._

_-Harry. . .Hm. . ._

_-Oui ?_

_Ledit Harry arrêta ses baisers papillons._

_-. . .Ta mère s'appelait Lily ?_

_D'un seul coup le brun s'éloigna du blond qui le regarda surpris_

_-Je ne pense pas que ça te concerne. Déclara froidement Harry._

_-Mais. . ._

_-Il n'y a pas de mais. Le ton était menaçant._

_Draco fronça les sourcils puis dit-froidement lui aussi-_

_-Tu n'as pas à me parler comme cela !!_

_-J'te parle comme je veux !_

_-Je ne crois pas, non._

_Le blond se retourna après un regard noir et s'en alla dans sa chambre, Harry ne chercha même pas à le rattraper trop énerver._

_POV Harry_

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'intéresse autant à ma vie ! Merde quoi ça le concerne pas ! Tsss. . .Bon, je retourne dans ma chambre mais avant je passe par les cuisines. . .Tiens le serveur plutôt mignon. . .Je lui fait signe, il arrive près de moi et je lui susurre_

_-Comment tu t'appelles , beau brun ?_

_Je le vois rougir et voilà ! C'est dans la poche, je n'entends même pas son nom mais je le prend par les hanches et le mène à ma chambre._

_Fin POV Harry_

_Draco était sortit de sa chambre dans l'intention de s'excuser auprès du brun brun, c'est vrai que ça ne le regardait pas mais sa curiosité était des fois trop forte. Il arriva devant la porte où il y était écrit « Harry Potter » il préféra entrer sans frapper mais il regretta dans la seconde son geste. . .Devant lui se tenait Harry en pleine exploration buccale du serveur, il resta choqué devant ce spectacle , le brun se rendant compte de la présence du blond lâcha la langue de l'autre brun et plongea son regard dans celui blessé de Draco qui déclara froidement_

_-Je dérange._

_Et il fit demi-tour, Harry soupira bruyamment et fit à l'autre de partir , ce qu'il fit à contre cœur alors que le brun courrait derrière le blond._

* * *

_(1)-C'est ce que j'arrêtes pas de dire à tout le monde --' je fais un mètre soixante deux , même ma mère me dépasse !!_

_(2)-Moi si je parle comme ça à mes parents je me prend une gifle un truc de taré !! O.O XD_

_Hebi: Coucou !!!!!! Voilà le nouveau chapitre !! (Il est minuit trente trois ! Et je poste le nouveau chapitre ! Pu. . .Rée je déteste devoir réécrire !!)_

_Luna: Mais il se passe que dalle dans ce chap !! Même pas un lemon là. . ._

_Harry: Ouais vraiment pourrave !_

_Draco:. . ._

_Ron/Blaise: Pour une fois qu'on ne fait pas de grosse connerie._

_Draco:. . ._

_Harry: Bah Draco qu'est-ce qu'il sepasse ?_

_Draco:. . . *lui tourne le dos*_

_Luna et Hebi pouffe_

_Luna: Je sens que ça va barder ce soir. . ._

_Hebi: Ou plutôt qu'il devra s'abstenir. . ._

_Lunaet Hebi ricane diaboliquement. . ._


	9. Comment !

_Chapitre 8 : Comment ?!_

_Harry rattrapa le blond qui sursauta, il se retourna vers le brun qui pu voir un visage plus pâle que d'ordinaire._

_-J'peux savoir pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?! On est pas en couple à ce que je sache !_

_Draco le regarda abasourdi par ces propos, son cœur se serrant dans sa cage thoracique mais il répondit froidement_

_-Pourquoi ? Tu me demandes pourquoi ?!! Tout simplement parce que je m'attendais à plus de respect venant de toi !! On est peut-être pas en couple mais. . .Merde, on a couché ensemble !! Je t'ai donné ma virginité !!!_

_-Du respect ?_

_-Oui, du respect !_

_-Pour ce respect tu voudrais que je ne couche avec personne d'autre ?_

_-Oh ! Mais non ! Maintenant ça ne sert à rien !_

_Harry fronça les sourcils sous l'incompréhension._

_-Tu sais quoi, Harry ? Maintenant que tu as eu ce que tu voulais , ne m'approche plus jamais !_

_-J'ai eu ce que je voulais ?_

_-Ma virginité._

_-Tu sais Draco, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me dis de ne plus t'approcher._

_-. . ._

_Draco se retourna pour partir mais Harry lui prit le poignet_

_-Lâches-moi !!_

_-Non. Qu'étais tu venu faire ?_

_-J'étais venu m'excuser de t'avoir questionné ainsi. Maintenant lâche-moi !!_

_-Si je te dis : pardonne-moi. Tu accepterais de me pardonner ?_

_-Et pourquoi tu me dirais : pardonne moi ?_

_-Pour mon. . . Infidélité, même si nous ne sommes pas en couple, j'accepte de te traiter avec respect._

_-Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu ne le referas plus ?_

_-Ma parole ?_

_-Ola ! Non ! Je ne crois pas en ta parole. Tu es juste un beau parleur mais nous ne pouvons pas te faire confiance !_

_-Un compromis alors ?_

_-Quelle sorte ?_

_-Je te permets de me poser la question que tu veux. A propos de tout ce que tu veux et je ne trompe plus. Mais après tu me pardonnes._

_-N'importe laquelle ?_

_Harry ferma les yeux avant de souffler_

_-Oui n'importe laquelle._

_-J'accepte. Je vais te poser ma question tout de suite. . .Hm. . .Que représente le tatouage à tête de mort qui pleure ?_

_-Il. . .Il. . .On peut aller dans ta chambre ?_

_Draco acquiesça et ils se dirigèrent vers sa chambre, dès qu'ils entrèrent Harry alla s'asseoir sur le lit, vite rejoint par le blond, son stress était palpable._

_-Alors ?_

_-Ce tatouage représente ma mère, quand elle est morte, je ne pouvais pas oublier les larmes sur son visage ni l'expression qu'elle avait. Mais elle. . .Elle a continué à sourire. . .Tout le temps. . .Draco. . .J'aimerai que tu n'en parles pas. . ._

_-. . .Promis._

_Le brun lui envoya alors un petit sourire mais il se fana et son regard se voila montrant qu'il retournait dans le passé. Draco s'en voulut un peu de causer un tel état chez Harry. Il entreprit d'allonger le brun au dessus des couvertures et se blottit contre le torse musclé de l'autre. Il sentit les bras d'Harry se refermer autour de sa taille , sa tête était dans le cou du brun et dans cette position il avait plus l'impression de se faire consoler plutôt que de consoler. Draco sombra dans le sommeil étroitement collé contre le torse du brun qui sourit tendrement en voyant le blond. Il se mit à caresser les cheveux or et de nouveau entendit les ronronnements qui continuèrent à la faire sourire._

_Blaise se réveilla le premier, se releva sur un coude et observa son amant, il partit vite dans ses songes. Il ne l'avouerait sans doute pas mais il avait peur de l'avenir pour le moment tout allait bien personne n'était venu gâcher leur bonheur. Mais il le sentait, c'était intuitif, c'était pour cela qu'il devait parler à Ron, pour savoir quoi faire, quoi dire. . ._

_-J'espère que j'occupe tes pensées. . ._

_-En partie. . .Oui. . ._

_Blaise lui sourit tendrement_

_-En partie ? Et quelle est l'autre partie ?_

_-Des questions._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_-Je pense qu'on en parlera une autre fois. Ne t'en fais pas._

_Il embrassa chastement son amant qui fronça les sourcils essayant de lire dans les pensées du brun pour savoir ce qui le tracassait_

_-Tu m'en parleras, hein ?_

_-Oui._

_Ron sourit à son tour puis fouilla dans sa poche, regarda l'heure puis soupira_

_-On devrait aller manger._

_-Tu ne penses qu'à ça !_

_-Même pas vrai !!_

_Le rouquin gonfla les joues en fronçant les sourcils et croisa les bras, ce qui fit rire son amant_

_-On dirait un gosse._

_-Gna gna gna !_

_-Bon aller, on va manger darling._

_Le roux rougit sous le surnom puis montra un grand sourire, ils sortirent de la chambre et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle, là-bas ils rejoignirent les filles : Hermione, Pansy, Luna._

_-Ah ! On désespérait de vous voir ! S'exclama Luna_

_-Hey, il manque Harry et Draco. On est pas les derniers. Répliqua Blaise._

_-Ouais mais bon._

_Ils s'assirent et commencèrent à manger_

_-Qu'avez-vous fait ? Demanda Hermione_

_-On a dormi. Répondirent les deux amants_

_-Sérieux ? Je vous croyais plus actif. Se moqua gentiment Pansy._

_-Hin, Hin, Il faut des moments de calme dans un couple !_

_Puis Ron tira la langue, ce qui la fit rire. Pansy était heureuse de voir ses amis heureux, mais elle appréhendait la suite. Les parents n'accepteraient pas si facilement, même peut être qu'ils ne l'accepteraient pas du tout. Dans ce cas se serait des parents absents ainsi qu'un héritage absent qu'ils auront. Mais elle espérait que leurs parents accepteraient leur homosexualité._

_Quand Draco se réveilla se fut en sursaut ce qui surpris Harry_

_-Ah ! Je suis désolé ! Je me suis endormi, je. . ._

_-T'en fais pas._

_Le brun lui adressa alors un sourire doux, et le blond fut heureux de voir que son amant était redevenu le même. Il soupira de soulagement puis sauta au cou d'Harry qui fut de nouveau surpris._

_-Je t'ai tant manqué que ça ?_

_-Crétin !_

_-Moi aussi j't'aime !_

_Draco sentit son cœur se serrer, sachant que ces mots ne voulaient rien dire, il se détacha du brun et lui offrit un petit sourire_

_-Au fait, tu sais que tu as dis que j'étais une personne à qui on ne peut pas faire confiance ? Tu le pensais vraiment ?_

_-Oui, je le pense._

_-Harry fronça les sourcils_

_-Je suis quelqu'un de confiance !!_

_-Je ne crois pas._

_-Et qu'est-ce qui te fais croire ça ?_

_-. . .Je le sais, c'est tout._

_-Je n'aime pas tes suppositions._

_-Je ne te demande pas de les aimer. Et puis tout ce que t'intéresse chez moi c'est mon corps alors. . ._

_-C'est rare quand mes amants ne se voilent pas la face._

_-Pardon ?_

_-Tu sais exactement ce qui m'intéresse chez toi, alors que souvent chez mes autres amants, ils nous voyaient mariés. . ._

_-Hm. . .Je ne me vois pas finir ma vie avec toi. De toute façon. . ._

_Draco ne mentait pas, il le savait, même si ça lui faisait mal. Jamais il ne finirait pas sa vie avec Harry. Ce n'était qu'un amour d'adolescent au passé trouble. . .Il pensait qu'il allait finir par en aimer un autre._

_-Tu sais quoi ?_

_-Non._

_-Je ne suis pas totalement fiable mais je sais que quand j'aurai trouver l'âme sœur je serai quelqu'un de confiance._

_-Je te le souhaite._

_-Tu n'as pas faim ?_

_-Si, un peu._

_Ils se levèrent et sortirent pour aller dans la grande salle. Arrivés là-bas ils virent Luna, Hermione et Pansy qui leur faisaient de grand gestes ils sourirent et les rejoignirent_

_-Enfin ! On s'impatientait de vous ! S'écria Luna_

_-Je sais, je sais. C'est impossible que mon image ne quitte votre cerveau ! Se vanta Harry en rigolant._

_-Que tu crois ! Répliquèrent-ils tous._

_Il se renfrogna en grognant puis s'assit, ils mangèrent en se lançant des piques et racontant de petites anecdotes_

_-Au fait, Draco, Harry, qu'avez-vous fait ? Demanda Hermione_

_-On a dormi. Répondit Harry_

_Les filles ainsi que Ron et Blaise éclatèrent de rire alors que Draco et Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette hilarité. Finalement ils se calmèrent et expliquèrent_

_-En fait c'est juste parce que Ron et Blaise ont eux aussi dormi donc c'est une coïncidence._

_-Bref. . .On ne va rien dire sur ce coup. . .Déclarèrent le blond et le brun. Et vous les filles ?_

_Hermione piqua un fard monumental intrigant les garçons ainsi que Pansy qui leva un sourcil suspiecieux._

_-Euh. . .Enfin. . .On a. . .Etudié ! Oui nous avons étudié !!_

_-Quoi donc, Herm' ?_

_-Euh. . .Les. . .Les origines. . .Sédentaires. . .Du milieu. . .Aquatique. . ._

_-Hermi. . .Tu te rends compte que tu racontes n'importe quoi ? Déclara Harry avec un sourire aux lèvres. Déjà, avec qui as-tu étudié ?_

_-Euh. . .Luna._

_Les regards se tournèrent vers Luna qui affichait un air triomphant Draco la questionna du regard mais elle ne lui répondit que par un clin d'œilet un sourire fier. Alors qu'Hermione essayait de se dépatouiller de ses bégaiements._

_-Luna, raconte nous._

_-NON ! S'écria Hermione plus rouge que rouge_

_-Moi ça ne me dérange pas._

_-NON !NON !_

_-Alors nous t'écoutons._

_-NON ! NON ! NON !_

_Flash Back :_

_Pansy s'était éclipsée dès que les garçons étaient partit prétextant une course à faire. Luna s'était donc rapproché d'Hermione et lui avant proposé :_

_-Ca te dirais de venir voir mes livres ? J'ai des bouquins qui pourraient te plaire._

_-Ah oui ? Par exemple ?_

_-Tu aimes la grande littérature alors je te propose , par pur exemple, millénium. Mais j'en ai plusieurs, ils pourront te plairent._

_-Je viens ! Avant lancé Hermione, enthousiaste à la découverte de nouveau libres._

_Luna avait sourit doucement en voyant l'attrait qu'avait la brune pour les livres. Elles allèrent dans la chambre de Luna qui montra plusieurs livres à l'autre jeune femme. Elles rirent des commentaires que laissait Luna dans les livres qu'elles lisaient._

_-Luna tu as lu beaucoup de livres !_

_-Plus que toi ?_

_-Je ne sais pas. Mais tu en as lu énormément._

_-C'est un passe-temps comme un autre._

_-En fait je ne m'attendais pas à trouver une anglaise aussi mordue de livres que moi !_

_-Je ne suis pas anglaise._

_-Ah bon ?_

_-Non , je suis québécoise._

_-Sérieux ?!_

_-Oui._

_-Comment ça se fait que tu sois en Angleterre ?_

_-Bin on a déménagé._

_-Oui, merci, ça je m'en doutais mais pourquoi ?_

_-Une autre fois ?_

_-Si tu veux. . ._

_Luna sourit devant le petit air triste de la brune, elle s'approche d'Hermione qui leva la tête vers elle, une main se posa sur sa joue et un visage se pencha au dessus d'elle. Elle ne bougeait pas comme hypnotisé et ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes lorsque deux lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes. Le baiser était doux, très chaste jusqu'à ce que Luna glisse sa langue contre la lèvre inférieur d'Hermione qui entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres , sa langue fut assaillit par sa jumelle , se mélangeant, dansant ensemble, une danse endiablé. Quand le baiser prit fin, la brune était rouge de gêne._

_-Hermione ? Tu ne voudrais pas sortir avec moi ?_

_Ladite Hermione leva de grands yeux étonnés, puis baissa la tête en déclarant_

_-Tu permets que je réfléchisse ?_

_-Absolument._

_Luna avait sourit en plissant le syeux impatientes quand même d'avoir la réponse à sa demande, qu'elle soit négative ou positive._

_Fin Flash Back_

_-Lunaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. . . !!!_

_-Oui, Herm ?_

_Luna affichait un air ravit faisant sourire les garçons et Pansy sauf Hermione qui était rouge de honte_

_-maintenant , Hermione tu vas devoir donner une réponse rapidement._

_-Ah. . .Ah bon ?_

_Elle jeta un regard à la châtain qui leva les yeux aux ciel pour dire de ne pas s'inquiéter._

_-On est tous gays ici en fait. . .Enfin. . .Pans' ?_

_-Je suis lesbienne._

_-C'est bien ce que je disais on est tous gay. Reprit Blaise._

_-Au fait Blaise, comment as-tu découvert que tu étais gay ?_

_-Oh. . .Hm. . Et toi Harry ?_

_-Hin, hin. . .Tu ne m'auras pas Blaise . Comment ?_

_-Sa remonte au collège en 5e je crois. . .Au tout début de l'année. . .Et en fait il y avait des apris qu'on faisait ou des actions ou vérités. J'ai perdu un pari et on m'a dit de rester une nuit entière dans le placard. . .Comment il s'appelait déjà ?_

_-Placard à la baise aux fous._

_-Ouais, c'est ça. . .Je ne savais pas que tu le connaissais Ron._

_Ledit Ron rougit brusquement et détourna le regard._

_-Blaise ne change pas de sujet !_

_-Grmph. . .Donc, je devais passer une nuit dans le placard à la baise aux fous. J'y suis allé et dedans il y avait un mec, très beau, je crois qu'il était en 3e lui. Il m'a sourit et j'ai sourit en retour –j'étais innocent- il m'a tiré à lui et a refermé les portes du placard. Dès qu'elles furent fermées il a commencé à me caresser les fesses, j'ai sursauté et reculé comme je pouvais dans le petit endroit mais il s'est approché de moi et m'a chuchoté « Ah, un petit Bourge sûr d'être hétéro » Il m'a fait un clin d'œil et m'a embrassé , je me suis laissé faire et il a commencé ç passer ses mains sous mon tee-shirt , ensuite il m'a pris la main la posée sur son entrejambe déjà dur me faisant réellement comprendre que c'était un mec et j'ai commencé à durcir juste en sentant son sexe sous ma main , il l'a sentit et sourit. Rapidement je me suis retrouvé nu, ses mains courraient partout sur mon corps et j'étais de plus en plus excité, il m'a sucé tout en me préparant et même si j'avais un peu mal je gémissais en essayant de m'accrocher aux parois du placard. Quand il m'a jugé prêt il a baissé son boxer dévoilant son sexe tendu et m'a sourit je l'ai regardé s'approcher de mon intimité et ai fermé les yeux de douleur en le sentant s'enfoncer en moi , mais il a attendu que je me calme, que la douleur s'en aille. Puis il a commencé à bouger, s'enfonçant de plus en plus violemment en moi et je criais mon plaisir. Je m'accrochais à ses épaules rentrant mes ongles dans sa peau et lui tapait contre ma prostate alors j'hurlais encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce que je jouisse et lui aussi. Ensuite j'étais sûr de ma sexualité et un rouquin toujours souriant m'a tapé dans l'œil._

_Les filles étaient rouge ainsi que Ron et Draco alors qu'Harry disait_

_-C'est vraiment génial votre placard à la baise aux fous, mais le nom est vraiment bizarre._

_-Ouais mais c'est parce que ceux qui rentrent dans le placard sont fous c'est pour ça._

_-Mais toi c'était pas pour ça._

_-Moi je savais même pas à quoi ce placard servait._

_Harry éclata alors de rire._

_-J'ai vraiment du mal à imaginer Blaise en petit garçon innocent._

_-Ah. . .C'était la mauvaise époque. . ._

_-Ils éclatèrent de rire_

_-Et toi Ron-chéri ? Je rajoute aussi comment connaissait tu ce placard ?_

_-Euh. . .Bah. . .Tout le monde le connaissait. . ._

_Blaise le regarda fixement essayant de lire dans les prunelles bleues fuyantes._

_-Mais merde quoi ! J'ai pas envie de répondre !_

_-J'ai répondu moi._

_-Oui mais MOI j'ai pas envie._

_Le rouquin était de plus en plus rouge mais fronçait les sourcils d'exaspération_

_POV Ron_

_Jamais je pourrai leur dire. . .Surtout à lui. . .Oh la la en plus ils me fixent. J'pourrai jamais leur dire que c'est parce que j'ai vu Blaise se faire prendre par le gars que j'ai su que j'étais gay et que j'avais flashé sur lui. . .Oh la la !! Je me souviens que j'ai jouis dans mon pantalon en les voyant éjaculer. J'étais trop honteux, je me sentais hyper mal de les avoir regardés. . .Quand Blaise venait me parler , je rougissais tout le temps, j'évitais son regard. . .Quand même je me demande comment il n'a pas pu comprendre que je l'aimais déjà. Bah c'est Blaise après tout. . .Faut pas s'en étonné. Je sens mes joues me brûler. . .Ca m'énerve je ne contrôle jamais mes rougeurs. . . Je sens Blaise me caresser la joue je ferme doucement les yeux sous cette caresse mais les images de cette nuit reviennent. . .Je me souviens que j'avais fait tomber un stylo près du placard, j'y suis donc allé quand il faisait nuit , mais arrivé là-bas j'ai entendus des gémissements , j'me demandais ce qu'il se passait et j'ai regardé à travers les fentes du placard et j'ai vu Blaise se faire prendre par un garçon très beau, de longs cheveux blond avec un teint hâlé style surfeur il avait des yeux marrons qui n'allait pas avec le reste mais sinon il était très beau. J'entendais leurs cris et gémissements et mon corps à réagit je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard d'eux. Sa sentait le sexe à plein nez mais cette odeur m'excitais et quand ils jouirent je jouis aussi mettant mes mains sur ma bouche pour ne pas que mon gémissement ne se fasse entendre et je suis parti en courant laissant mon stylo quelques part._

_Fin POV Ron_

_Blaise souriait portant dans ses bras son amant endormi , il arriva dans sa chambre et il déposa Ron dans son lit en lui ayant retiré ses vêtements préalablement. Il s'allongea lui aussi, nu, et dans son sommeil Ron se blottit contre lui en murmurant_

_-Blaise. . ._

* * *

_Hebi: Puré !!! 2h pour réécrire le tout sur l'ordi portable !!! Oh putain !! Maintenant j'dois faire mes devoirs !!!_

_Harry: Bonne chance. . ._

_Draco: Mouais elle va pas mourir non plus. . ._

_Hebi: --' Bon je vous laisse bisou !!!_


	10. Delacourt

_Chapitre 10: Delacourt_

_Le 27 septembre était arrivé, ce jour-là Harry semblait plus énervé que d'habitude et une profonde lassitude prenait Draco. C'était un dimanche qui aurait du être paisible et calme mais malheureusement ce jour-là , Draco devait voir sa fiancée, choisie par son père, le petit groupe était dans les couloirs, les filles ainsi que Ron et Blaise essayaient de mettre une ambiance agréable mais les regards, les mots et les grognements d'Harry commençaient à sérieusement les exaspérer. Après un énième grognement Hermione ne tint plus_

_- Ça suffit ! Harry, MERDE, nous savons que tu es de mauvaise humeur ! OUI ! Je pense que nous avons compris !! Alors si tu pouvais ARRETER de grogner, de nous jeter des regards MEURTRIER et de nous RABAISSER par des petits mots , alors qu'on essaye de mettre une ambiance, se serait sympa de ta pars !!!_

_Harry se renfrogna en croisant les bras et détournant la tête , Draco eut un faible sourire en le voyant bouder. Il commençait à se faire des idées, depuis le début de la journée Harry ne cessait de se plaindre, d'être très énervant et tout le monde savait pourquoi , à cause de ladite Fleur Delacourt , Draco en le voyant agir ainsi pensait qu'il était jaloux et cette idée lui faisait quand même plaisir, parce que , peut être, que ses sentiments étaient finalement partagés, mais il ne s'emballait pas. Se faire de belles illusions pourrait le faire tomber bien bas quand il comprendrait qu'il s'était trompé !_

_-Tu sais, Hermione, tu es très convaincante ! Dit Luna_

_-Ah nan mais je commençais à en avoir marre là ! D'accord il est de mauvaise humeur mais qu'il nous fasse pas chier pour si peu !_

_Le petit groupe regarda Hermione avec des yeux. . .Rond, même Harry était étonné du vocabulaire qu'elle utilisait_

_-Tu sais Hermione, tu es aussi assez vulgaire. . .Reprit Luna moins sûre d'elle en ce moment précis_

_-Quoi ? Moi ? Vulgaire ? Nan mais vous vous foutez de moi !_

_-Écoute toi, tu verras ! Assura Blaise_

_Et une dispute s'enclencha, la mauvaise humeur d'Harry était contagieuse et Hermione était la première personne à être contaminée. Pendant qu'une partie du groupe se disputait sur : Hermione était-elle vulgaire ? Draco et Harry étaient à l'écart, un peu blasé par la scène qu'ils avaient devant eux. Harry entoura la taille fine du blond entre ses bras et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Draco , et chuchota_

_-Elle arrive pour quelle heure ?_

_-Normalement pour midi._

_Harry sortit son portable de sa poche et regarda l'heure_

_-Alors il ne nous reste qu'une heure. Et à quelle heure part-elle ?_

_Draco sourit sous la question_

_-Tu es pressé de la voir partir alors qu'elle n'est même pas encore arrivée ! Je ne sais pas trop combien de temps elle va rester, se sera à son bon vouloir._

_-En tout cas je ne veux pas qu'elle dorme ici !_

_-Et avec qui elle dormirait si elle restait, tu réfléchis un peu ?_

_-À ton avis avec qui elle dormirait ?_

_-. . ._

_Draco réfléchit puis cela fit tilt dans sa tête_

_-Avec moi ?! Oh non, quelle horreur, il en est hors de question !_

_-J'espère bien ! De toute façon je te récupère au maximum à dix-neuf heures !_

_-Et au minimum ?_

_-Midi dix._

_Draco eut un léger rire, puis embrassa la joue à sa portée , ils reportèrent leur attention sur l'autre partie du groupe qui était en pleine polémique sur : Pourquoi mange t-on avec des fourchettes et couteaux. . .Un soupire traversa les deux amants_

_-On pourrait s'échapper, non ?_

_-Harry, je ne veux pas être débraillé avant de la voir._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si important, ce n'est qu'une nana , riche, qui devient ta fiancée, alors que tu ne l'aimes même pas !_

_-Et pourtant je finirai ma vie avec elle._

_-Et tu es GAY!_

_-Oui, bah que veux-tu ? Ce n'est pas accepté , dans notre "monde"._

_-Bah il est nul ! J'aime pas !_

_-Tu crois que nous l'aimons ?_

_-M'en fous, l'est nul !_

_Harry fit une moue adorable qui attendrit le blond, il se libéra de l'étreinte pour se retourner et embrasser sur les lèvres le brun, qui répondit avidement au baiser._

_-Mais moi je vous le dis ! Ça ne sert à rien !_

_-Et être propre ça ne sert à rien ?_

_-Pourquoi aurais-tu des serviettes alors ?_

_-Pour t'essuyer la bouche !_

_-Et les mains ! Comme ça tu peux manger avec les doigts !_

_-Mais c'est dégueulasse !_

_-T'imagines le gars sort juste des toilettes il ne s'est pas laver les mains et il met les mains dans le plat principal._

_-. . ._

_-Écœurant ! T'es vraiment dégueulasse Pansy de nous mettre des idées comme ça dans la tête !_

_-Hey, je défends ma cause! Manger avec des couverts, c'est important ça empêche de manger les microbes des autres !_

_-Ouais d'accord , tu as gagné sur ce coup-là._

_-De toute façon j'ai toujours raison !_

_-Genre !_

_Le groupe éclata de rire après quelques minutes se rendant compte qu'ils se disputaient pour des broutilles_

_-On est con dès fois._

_-Dès fois ? T'es sûr ? Demanda Harry_

_-Hey! Je ne t'ai rien demandé à toi !_

_Un sourire lui répondit , Blaise se renfrogna , mais rapidement il fut consoler par Ron qui l'embrassa délicatement, en lui murmurant des choses à l'oreille. Assez discrètement Hermione prit la main de Luna dans la sienne , rougissante elle détourna le regard. Luna elle affichait un air joyeux , comprenant ce que voulait dire ce simple échange , elle fit glisser ses doigts entre les doigts de la brune tout en marchant avec le groupe. Pansy se sentait un peu de trop face à tout ses couples. Elle regarda Harry et Draco , le brun tenait le blond par la taille tout en lui parlant , elle s'intéressa à Blaise et Ron, le brun avait son bras autour du cou du roux qui lui avait son bras sur la taille, et pour finir Hermione et Luna qui se tenaient par la main. Mais elle sourit le fait de les voir tous heureux était vraiment beau à voir , et elle se disait que son bonheur ne tarderait pas à venir ! Ils allèrent dans le parc , tous dans l'herbe à parler de tout et de rien , surtout de rien, mais midi sonna , il fut accueillit par un grognement sonore du brun._

_Draco se sépara donc du groupe et se dirigea vers l'entrée du lycée, mais Harry le rattrapa avant qu'il ne sorte pour accueillir la Delacourt, il l'attrapa par le bras et le retourna pour l'embrasser , puis il le poussa vers la sortie en lui disant_

_-Allez, file avant que je ne te séquestre !_

_Avec un léger rire Draco sortit , et il vit une blonde aux cheveux arrivant un petit peu au dessous des épaules avec des yeux bleus clairs, elle était belle mais elle était une femme_

_-Draco Malfoy, enchanté._

_-Fleur Delacourt, de même._

_Il sourit doucement et lui montra la porte d'une main et d'un signe de tête._

_Harry s'ennuyait , il était dans sa chambre , allongé sur son lit à essayer de dormir pour faire passer le temps, mais ça ne marchait pas vraiment. Il n'avait qu'une envie c'était d'aller voir cette Delacourt et de lui expliquer clairement que Draco était sien. Mais dire ça se serait considérer Draco comme petit ami. . .Et ce n'était pas son petit ami, n'est-ce pas ? Il se remettait totalement en question. Depuis un petit moment , son monde ne tournait qu'autour de Draco. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'il ressentait exactement pour lui et il ne se posait pas trop de question, ayant trop peur de découvrir quelques choses qu'il n'aurait pas aimé découvrir. Il sortit de sa chambre avec l'idée d'aller chercher à manger. Il n'avait pas tellement faim mais cela l'occuperait pendant un moment._

_Ce qu'il ne prévu pas ce fut de rencontrer au détours d'un couloir Draco et cette Delacourt. Ils s'arrêtèrent tout trois en même temps , chacun quelque peu étonné. Ne s'attendant pas à trouver les autres. Harry ne regarda même pas Draco, ses yeux étaient accrochés à ladite Fleur Delacourt, son regard se chargea de haine , celui de la blonde aussi._

_-Je me disais que ton nom me rappelait quelque chose. . ._

_-Heureuse de te retrouver , Harry Potter. Je me demande ce que fais un roturier comme toi, ici._

_Harry serra les dents, ses yeux la fusillèrent encore plus mais elle ne fit que lever légèrement la tête plus haut encore._

_-T'as de la chance d'être une femme._

_-Ouh, j'ai peur. Le roturier va me frapper._

_Elle mima de trembler durant sa réplique. Puis elle afficha un sourire sadique_

_-Comment va ta mère ?_

_Elle jubila en voyant le corps du brun se crisper brutalement , les poings serrés à en faire blanchir ses phalanges, elle rajouta_

_-Oh, suis-je bête ? C'est vrai qu'elle est. . .Morte._

_Harry n'avait qu'une envie, que la tête de la blonde s'éclate contre le mur proche d'elle , ses yeux reflétaient parfaitement son envie de meurtre, Draco ne savait pas quoi faire entre eux deux. Fleur ouvrit à nouveau la bouche mais Draco la coupa_

_-CELA SUFFIT !!!_

_Delacourt sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à une réaction de la part de son fiancée, Harry se rapprocha de la blonde , il la regardait dans les yeux, des yeux remplis de haine. Quand il arriva à sa hauteur elle eut un léger tressaillement de peur, il se pencha et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, quelque chose qui la fit blanchir dangereusement , elle voulut le gifler mais celui-ci retint sa main avec un sourire supérieur._

_-Tu ne pourras pas !!_

_Il ne répondit rien , lâcha son poignet et s'éloigna , elle suivit son dos encore crispé et trembla , elle se retourna vers Draco et voulut se jeter dans ses bras en pleurant mais il s'éloigna d'elle. Ses yeux reflétaient son dégoût envers la jeune fille._

_Il congédia la Delacourt, qui fut outrée de son comportement mais il n'en avait cure. Il fouilla une grande partit de l'école , ouvrant des portes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il était tout d'abord allé dans la chambre du brun pour savoir s'il y était , il alla même dans le parc , mais il ne le trouva pas. La dernière réponse était qu'il était sortit du lycée , Draco partit s'assoir sur les marches devant la porte centrale et attendit._

_Harry était bel et bien sortit du lycée, il avait marché jusqu'au cimetière qui était à une heure en voiture alors à pieds, c'était bien plus long. Le soleil se couchait quand il arriva devant la tombe de sa mère, il se laissa tomber devant la pierre tombale et la caressa du bout des doigts, un sourire amer sur les lèvres._

_Il laissa une larme couler le long de sa joue, puis d'autres, tellement d'autre. Mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche , ses mains s'agrippèrent à la pierre propre. Il fit glisser ses doigts le long du nom « Élisabeth Vanessa Potter ». Il reprit peu à peu une respiration normale , essuya ses joues rapidement, et déposa ses lèvres sur la pierre blanche. Et il rentra , marchant assez vite, il était déjà tard._

_Quand il arriva à quelque pas de la porte il vit Draco se lever des marches, celui-ci se rapprocha de lui et avec un léger sourire lui dit_

_-Tu avais dis que tu viendrais me chercher à dix-neuf heures._

_Harry lui rendit son sourire et le prit dans ses bras , le blond entoura son cou de son bras , ils restèrent ainsi assez longtemps, quand le brun murmura à son oreille_

_-Tu as dû avoir froid, sortir avec juste un tee-shirt. Idiot._

_Il se détacha de lui et descendit la fermeture de son pull, il le mit sur les épaules de Draco qui attrapa avec une main le pull en son centre pour le maintenir sur lui. Harry posa sa main sur l'épaule du blond et le conduisit à l'intérieur._

_ELLIPSE D'UN AN_

_La rentrée était arrivée. Pendant les deux mois de vacances , le groupe Pansy , Luna, Hermione, Blaise, Ron, Harry et Draco s'était invité les uns chez les autres. Harry avait été le plus réticent. Il n'aimait pas Anna et ne voulait pas que les autres voit comment cela se passait chez lui mais il avait finit par céder. Ses amis s'étaient tout à fait rendu compte qu'il y avait une haine considérable entre Anna et Harry. James ne s'occupait même plus des disputes, c'était devenu habituel._

_Pansy, elle, avait trouvé en Ginerva Weasley, Ginny en raccourci, une fille vraiment très belle, intelligente et marrante, elle était tombée sous le charme de la petite dernière de la famille. Mais n'avait rien osé dire._

_Hermione Luna vivait leur idylle normalement, souvent on les voyait disparaître pendant quelques heures et revenir quelque peu débraillé. Mais personne n'osait dire quoi que ce soit devant les regards meurtriers. Bien entendu Harry était le seul à faire des gaffes. Il adorait les voir rougir , mais il aimait moins se faire pourchasser pour être passé à tabac. Dans ces cas là , Draco arrivait de nul part et faisait une moue adorable qui calmait instantanément les filles._

_Blaise et Ron , n'avaient pas une seule fois arrêté. Qu'importe où ils se trouvaient , de vrai lapins. . .Se faisant discret devant les parents bien entendu._

_Donc le groupe était de retour au lycée nommé Poudlard. Avec une nouvelle recrue, Ginny, qui venait de rentrer au lycée, elle affichait un énorme sourire tellement elle était heureuse. Pansy l'a regardait de loin , avec un léger sourire._

_-Pans' ?!_

_Elle se retourna vers Harry_

_-Oui ?_

_-Tu viens ?_

_Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête et suivit le groupe, elle ne vit donc pas le regard de la rousse se poser sur son dos avec un léger rougissement. Le groupe s'était retrouvé dans la chambre de Blaise et Ron, ils étaient en train de faire une bataille de polochon et les éclats de rires remplissaient la pièce. Des plumes volaient dans tous les sens , les coussins atterrissaient dans les têtes, les bustes, les jambes , Ron se trouvait à terre subissant les coups répétitifs de Harry mais il se fit pousser et tomba sur Ron qui s'étouffa avec son souffle , à cause du poids du brun , Blaise les regardait avec un sourire sadique, il s'attaqua à Harry qui se retourna toujours sur le rouquin qui essayait de le pousser sans succès il cria dans le boucan_

_-Mais tu pèses combien !!!_

_Faisant rire Harry qui se positionna un peu mieux sur le rouquin pour l'embêter un peu plus, celui ci cria_

_-Aaargh !!! Blaise ! J'vais mourir ! J'ai un mammouths sur le ventre !_

_Blaise ne pu s'empêcher de rire encore plus fort en voyant la tête outrée du brun qui se mis à rire lui aussi, mais il profita du moment d'inattention du noir pour le faire tomber lui aussi, s'en suivit une bagarre au sol avec ses trois fous._

_Alors que les filles frappaient un Draco qui bougeait dans tout les sens pour leur échapper_

_-Trois contre un ! C'est pas fairplay !_

_Mais cela ne faisait qu'augmenter les rires des filles, il donnait des coups de coussin sur les filles mais il s'en prenait trop pour rester concentré , il trébucha sur son propre coussin qu'il avait lâché et dans sa chute tira sur les tee-shirts qui étaient à sa porte, Luna et Pansy tombèrent donc avec lui et Hermione continua de le frapper mais elle en profita aussi pour frapper ses deux amies, qui crièrent en cœur._

_Harry arriva derrière la brune , la retourna et la déposa sur son épaule comme un sac à patates , elle en lâchant son arme alors que le brun commençait à tourner sur lui même , faisant crier Hermione comme une dégénérée. Et cela amusait fortement Harry qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire, Blaise arriva à la rescousse de Draco qui se faisait à nouveau frapper par les filles qui s'étaient relevées, il le tira loin de ses furies et commença à frapper les filles avec deux coussins qu'il avait trouvé par hasard sur le sol._

_Draco vit le rouquin se pencher pour ramasser un coussin et le blond s'empressa de faire de même, ils se jaugèrent puis se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre en rigolant._

_Une heure plus tard ils étaient encore en train de jouer comme des gamins, mais des coups portés à la porte les arrêtèrent comme un seul homme, le porte s'ouvrit et ils découvrirent une Ginny qui les fixa avec une moue dubitatif, ils étaient restés bloqués dans leur position, les bras en l'air , avec un coussin , ou par terre , cherchant vainement à récupérer un coussin , Draco était même sur le dos de Ron avec le bras levé en l'air pour le mettre un coup de coussin._

_La rousse, les fixa encore quelques instants puis éclata de rire, amenant le reste du groupe à rire aussi , elle sortit son portable en disant_

_-Attendez ! Bougez pas !_

_Elle prit une photo d'ensemble_

_-Venez voir !_

_Ron leva la tête vers Draco et lui dit_

_-Allez ! Descend !_

_-Non, esclave avance !_

_Puis il éclata de rire , vite suivit par le rouquin qui se secoua dans tout les sens pour faire descendre le blond, celui-ci se mit à crier se tenant fermement au cou de Ron , alors que le reste du groupe les regardait avec amusement, Harry finit par rire , se moquant ouvertement d'eux._

_Finalement Draco lâcha prise et tomba sur les fesses, faisant encore plus rire Harry qui se tint au mur pour ne pas tomber par terre, Ron se précipita vers sa petite sœur pour ne pas qu'un certain blond ne lui ressaute dessus , Draco se leva et se posta à côté du brun avec un regard noir, il lui donna une légère tape sur la tape pour qu'il se calme et Harry le prit dans ses bras continuant de rigoler , mais dans son cou cette fois._

_-Je vais te tuer !! Arrête de rire !!_

_Mais cela ne fit qu'augmenter son rire , Blaise eut un sourire sadique et s'éclipsa pendant une minute , il revint avec un seau d'eau froide, il s'approcha du couple , Draco le vit et essaya de se séparer du brun mais celui-ci le tenait trop fort pour qu'il puisse s'échapper , un rire sadique prit le noir qui leur jeta l'eau sur eux deux._

_Ils restèrent sans bouger pendant un petit moment, les rires d'Harry calmés._

_-Qui a fait ça ?_

_-Blaise. Répondit Draco._

_-J'vais te tuer !!_

_Harry lâcha Draco et se jeta à la poursuite de Blaise qui se faufilait entre les personnes, courait partout en criant_

_-Aaaaah !!! Il veut me tuer !!! Ron !! Help me !_

_Mais celui-ci ne fit que répondre avec de un visage étonné_

_-T'es fou ! J'veux pas que Harry s'en prenne à moi ! Manquerait plus que ça !_

_Harry s'arrêta d'un seul coup, il se tourna vers Ron qui commença à flipper_

_-Toi, tu m'as bien dis que j'étais un mammouths ?_

_-Moi ? Jamais de la vie !_

_-Tu m'as même demandé combien je pesais !_

_-Mais. . .Mais non !_

_-Si, si, c'est lui ! Répondit Blaise après avoir tiré la langue à son rouquin._

_-Toi tu me le payeras. Dit Ron à l'encontre de son amant._

_Les filles elles étaient en train de regarder la photo et elles ne purent s'empêcher de rire en la voyant, ce qui attira l'attention sur elles_

_-Venez voir !_

_Les garçons se rapprochèrent donc, Draco se retrouva à côté des filles et Harry le prit dans ses bras par derrière , posant sa tête sur son épaule. Ginny les regarda pendant un long moment, puis elle regarda son frère et Blaise , le noir avait un bras sur la hanche du rouquin qui posa sa tête sur l'épaule du brun. Puis elle regarda Luna et Hermione qui se tenait la main avec un sourire doux sur les lèvres, puis elle regarda Pansy qui était juste à côté d'elle , penchée au dessus de son épaule semblant regarder la photo. Ginny rougit en sentant le souffle de la brune dans son cou._

_-Dîtes-moi. Vous ne seriez pas homo, tous ?_

* * *

_Hebi: Voilà un nouveau chapitre, qui a mis du temps à venir ! Je vous l'accorde !_

_Harry: Et pourquoi t'as fais une éllipse ?_

_Hebi: Prce que j'en avais besoin pour faire avancerla fic !_

_Luna: Pourquoi ? Il reste combien de chapitre ?_

_Draco: Ouais, combien?_

_Luna: J'ai pas besoin d'un perroquet !_

_Hebi Je dirai au max 5-6 chap._


End file.
